


Драбблы по разным фандомам

by Miriamel



Category: American McGee's Alice, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Knock-Knock (Video Game), Vampire: The Masquerade, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic, Тургор | The Void
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Эли.Бета: bocca_chiusa.





	1. Мачта упирается в небо (Тургор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эли.
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.

От Поверхности Эли ожидала большего. Наверное, дело было в заочных восторгах Сестёр — они не жалели слов, расписывая верхний Предел, и тем самым обесценили то, что ждало вознесённую на самом деле. Только Яни чувствовала, как пуст Верхний Предел, чуяла, сколь малым отличается он от Промежутка — или не отличается вовсе? Она родилась так близко к Поверхности, что слышала достаточно. Почему же Сёстры не обращали внимания на её рассказы?

Цветов действительно оказалось много, больше, чем Эли могла сосчитать. Но сколько среди них было тусклых, грязных. В Промежутке всё было просто. Невнятная серость — и редкие вспышки чистого Цвета. Глотки воды в пустыне. Здесь же Эли оказалась словно посреди океана — больше воды, чем можно себе представить, но для питья она не годится.

Так вот к чему влекло Сестёр, вот куда стремился Цвет.

Хорошо, что остальные не узнали, чем обернулась бы их мечта.

Эли вспомнила, что своим вознесением сковала Находку. Душу, спустившуюся из Предела над Поверхностью. А когда вспомнила — словно прозрела.

Вот куда надо подняться. Вот к чему стремиться. Поверхность — лишь очередной Промежуток, ступень на пути к истинному Раю.

Сёстры не верили, что есть Пределы ниже Кошмара. Братья не верили, что есть Пределы выше Промежутка.

Все они ошибались.

…В этом месте, неидеальном, тоскливом, непонятном, Эли наконец-то может творить.

Она ловила первые лучи восходящего солнца, улыбку младенца, шелест листьев и искрящийся под луной снег. И ткала мост, тонкую спираль, теряющуюся в облаках. Когда Эли взялась за первую ступень, тихий плач, который всё время доносился до неё, не покидая ни на мгновение, зазвучал особенно горько: Находка оставалась на Поверхности, а сковавшая её Эли поднималась.

В Промежутке Сестра не способна достичь тургора. Зато здесь — здесь Эли почувствовала себя всесильной, способной на что угодно.

Она подавила в себе пренебрежение перед тусклыми Цветами, омерзение перед грязью и уродством. Впитывала всё, что могла увидеть, каждое впечатление, будь оно светлым, отвратительным или бессмысленно унылым. Её сердце — здесь у неё было всего одно — билось всё быстрее, дыхание становилось чаще и глубже, кончики пальцев покалывало — вот как ей хотелось приняться за дело.

Как завидовала она Гостю, пока была прикована к своей Мачте. Завидовала, что он способен творить в Промежутке. А здесь и она была способна на подобное.

Способна совершить свой Прорыв.

Час настал. Невыносимое напряжение достигло предела. Нужно было или умирать, или совершать подвиг.

Она поднялась до самого верха и раздвинула руками облака. Перед ней возникли прекрасные существа. Она не знала, что её глаза способны воспринимать столь ослепительные Цвета — яркие и нежные, мерцающие, переходящие один в другой, алее красного, лиловее фиолетового.

Их сияние оказалось столь же ярким, как семь Цветов Промежутка, и столько же многообразным, как Цвета Поверхности.

Эли не сомневалась: она нашла подлинный Рай.

— Где наша сестра? — спросили сияющие создания. — Почему она не вернулась? Кто ты?

Эли сделала шаг им навстречу, потянулась к ним, очарованная их светом.

Они отшатнулись от неё в ужасе.


	2. Абсимилиард (Vampire: the Masquerade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Носферату.
> 
> Беты: the absurd., Хисс.

Холод мало беспокоит немёртвых. Бескрайние белые просторы без намёка на укрытие — вот что могло бы доставить на исходе ночи немало неприятных минут: под дикими ветрами снег слежался до такого плотного состояния, что для устройства убежища понадобился бы не один час.

Рольфа это не волновало. С некоторым самодовольством он менял облик перед рассветом и за несколько минут погружался в землю — для представителей его клана не имело значения, насколько твёрдой она была, главное, чтобы не заасфальтированной. Жаль, нельзя дождаться полярной ночи и не тратить время на дневной сон. Джихад длился не одно тысячелетие, но зачастую даже день промедления мог стоить победы.

Зная, с кем предстоит столкнуться, Рольф как следует подготовился. Карманы оттягивали зелья и амулеты, купленные, украденные, сделанные по заказу и взятые в бою — всё, что он сумел собрать в течение добрых десяти лет. С их помощью он рассчитывал обнаружить самого лучшего в мире мастера скрытности.

На десятый день пути чутьё, безошибочно ведшее его, сообщило, что цель достигнута.

Пружинистым шагом, больше подходящим крупному хищнику, чем человеку, Рольф приблизился к скале, вздымавшейся посреди белой равнины, заглянул в чёрный провал под ней и, пригнувшись, касаясь шершавых стен кончиками пальцев, двинулся вглубь.

Запах тухлой рыбы, гноя, испражнений и застарелой мочи подготовил к зрелищу. Рольф ожидал встретить нечто невообразимое, но всё равно замер, увидев патриарха. Всю силу воли пришлось устремить на то, чтобы взять под контроль внутреннего зверя: тот едва не бросился в панике прочь, подальше от воронки в снегу и того, что таилось на дне.

Жёлтые глаза Рольфа, которые в городах приходилось прятать под цветными линзами, отлично видели в темноте. Как только удалось взять своего внутреннего зверя на поводок, он вытянул шею, рассматривая цель своего путешествия.

Старейший из Носферату превосходил потомков не только силой, но и уродливостью. Скелет, искривлённой под невообразимыми углами, был облачён в кожу, которой было слишком много для такого тощего тела, так что она свисала складками. На ней не нашлось бы и квадратного дюйма, не испещрённого язвами и свищами. Снег вокруг был заляпан пятнами гноя и сгустками разлагающейся крови. Конечности с лишними суставами монстр подобрал под себя. Голову, непропорционально маленькую, опустил к земле, так что видны были только кожистые лохмотья, когда-то бывшие ушами, и затылок, из рваной кожи которого торчали зазубренные выросты.

Рольф получил становление в ту пору, когда по Европе начали ездить первые паровозы. Его сир не был особо древним или особо могущественным каинитом, но Рольф стал сильнее, когда выпил его душу. Так начался долгий путь, наконец приведший его в Антарктиду. Если удастся совершить амарант над патриархом, то сила Рольфа станет поистине божественной.

Он представлял, на что шёл, и не мог позволить уродству отпугнуть себя.

Убедившись, что зверь посажен на строгий ошейник, Рольф спустился к спящему, оскальзываясь на пологом склоне. Он выбрал одну из конечностей патриарха — настолько видоизменённых и переплетённых, что невозможно было понять, рука это или нога — и запустил клыки в толстую вонючую кожу.

Когда Рольф был смертным мальчишкой, они с приятелями не единожды затевали игру: компания смешивала самые отвратительные коктейли, на какие только хватало фантазии, а один из них это пил. Каша из соплей, мочи и жабьей слизи не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что представляло собой витэ патриарха Носферату.

Тягучая жижа наполнила рот, склеила глотку и пищевод. Рольф сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем его вывернуло наизнанку. Он закашлялся, тряся головой в попытке избавиться от витэ, размазанного по нёбу, основанию языка, просочившегося за коренные зубы. Оно обволакивало слизистые, покрывало вяжущей плёнкой — не едкой, не жгучей, но омерзительной.

Рольф не привык отступать. Уняв дрожь, он снова склонился к ране, чтобы выпить витэ, и снова не смог побороть спазмы. Пищевод сжался, и жидкость потекла обратно, хлюпая. Мех на куртке слипся от витэ патриарха, от запаха было не укрыться и, как назло, не доносилось ни одного даже самого лёгкого порыва ветра.

Слишком упрямый, чтобы сдаться, Рольф продолжал до тех пор, пока, обессиленный, не рухнул рядом со старейшим. Трясущимися пальцами он отёр рот, но только сильнее вымазался — его руки тоже были перепачканы. Он готов был побиться об заклад, что выблевал все внутренности, но так и не смог избавиться от вкуса. Попытавшись оттереть ладони, он понял, что ядовитое витэ впиталось в кожу, оставив на ней ржавые бугрящиеся разводы.

Только несколько раз моргнув, чтобы стряхнуть с ресниц красные капли, он понял, что плачет.

Поражение. Больше не имело смысла себя обманывать. Настала пора подумать об укрытии и пути обратно. Рольф поднял глаза.

Пустой взгляд патриарха и его медленно обнажившиеся то ли в оскале, то ли в усмешке зубы стали последним, что он увидел.


	3. Через Карпаты (Vampire: the Masquerade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цимисхе.
> 
> Беты: the absurd., Хисс.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как вернулись трое из четырёх лазутчиков, но от Орола по-прежнему не было вестей. Его жена ходила с гордо поднятой головой и красными глазами и пресекала попытки других женщин утешить её. Чтобы избавиться от их общества и, может быть, поплакать в одиночестве, она стала ходить стирать за излучину, подальше от становища.

Лес был богат дичью, но осенние ночи становились всё длиннее. Предстоял длинный путь через горы, и промедление могло привести к смерти в снежной буре. Дакийцы начали шептаться, что пора сниматься с места. Жена Орола делала вид, будто их не замечает. Она не теряла надежды, ведь лошадь, на которой ускакал её муж, до сих пор не вернулась.

Если бы он отправился разведывать не ту тропу, по которой предстояло совершить следующие переходы, племя смирилось бы с потерей лошади и разведчика, потому что сберечь время было важнее. Вслух об этом не говорили, но каждый вспоминал тех, кто медленно следовал за ними по пятам и останавливались у каждого поселения для того, чтобы сжечь его.

После падения Сармизегетузы и самоубийства Децебала у племени больше не оставалось надежды, но Дапикс упрямо вёл его всё выше в Карпаты, прочь от римских завоевателей. До сих пор ему удавалось уберечь своих людей от диких зверей, лавин и падений в ущелья. Дакийцы шли, останавливаясь только на короткий ночлег, и сумели на несколько дней оторваться от преследователей.

Важно было сохранить преимущество во времени, но вождь медлил, не решаясь отдать приказ двинуться вдоль ущелья, пользовавшегося недоброй славой и поглотившего лучшего разведчика.

Пока дакийцы дожидались Орола, остальные следопыты, отдохнув, исследовали обходные пути, один из которых показался достаточно безопасным для того, чтобы попробовать провести по нему вьючных лошадей, женщин и детей.

— Снимемся следующим утром, — объявил вождь.

Лежа без сна, припав ухом к земле, женщина Орола первой услышала приближающийся топот копыт. Путаясь в юбках, она бросилась навстречу мужу.

Лошадь бешено мчалась прямо на лагерь. Судя по провисшим поводьям и болтающемуся телу, всадник был ранен.

— Орол! — она кинулась навстречу, но споткнулась и упала под копыта. Лошадь, отличавшаяся добрым нравом и прежде ни разу не наступившая на человека, будь тот живым или мёртвым, переломала рёбра женщины и размозжила ей череп. Жена Орола умерла, надеясь, что он, может быть, ещё жив.

Двое склонились к женщине, чтобы убедиться, что ей уже не помочь. Прочие бросились ловить лошадь и стаскивать всадника. Орол свесил голову так, что спутанные волосы закрывали лицо. Тело окутывал плащ, не позволяя рассмотреть, каким чудом всадник до сих пор не вылетел из седла.

Один из воинов схватил лошадь под уздцы. Она мотала головой, ржала и порывалась встать на дыбы, но резкий окрик, удар по голове и рывок поводьями заставили её смириться. Орола потянули за руку и приготовились подхватить, но оказалось, что он слишком надежно привязан к седлу. Разведчик достал нож и откинул плащ, чтобы перерезать путы.

Побелев так, что было заметно даже сквозь грязь и щетину, он отшатнулся, помянув богов, и дрожащим пальцем указал на всадника, но не смог произнести ни слова и отказался приблизиться к нему.

Наконец, плащ срезали, явив племени Орола.

В первый момент людям показалось, что ему отрезали ноги и поставили то, что осталось, на спину лошади, как кружку на стол. Но в следующее мгновение стало ясно, что в таком случае он не удержался бы верхом и минуты. Не решаясь подойти ближе, люди щурились, разглядывая белое тело человека, просвечивавшее сквозь лохмотья рубахи, переходившее в потную, со слипшимися волосами лошадиную спину. Ни на шкуре, ни на одежде не было ни капли крови — Орол оставался жив, пока основание его позвоночника приращивали к конскому хребту, а плоть сливали с плотью коня.

Лошадь всхрапнула, ударила воздух задними ногами — всадник колыхнулся, припал к конской шее и, спружинив, стал покачиваться вперёд-назад. Лошадь дрожала всем телом, и тело всадника никак не прекращало своих колебаний.

Дапикс, не обращая внимания на причитания женщин, велел сбросить чудовище в пропасть и повернул племя назад, навстречу римским завоевателям.


	4. Когда вернулся хозяин (Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Vampire: the Masquerade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даниэль, Цимисхе.
> 
> Бета: jotting.

По складу характера Даниель был исследователем. Рассекая человеческую плоть — когда мёртвую, а когда живую — он не имел обыкновения задумываться, ради какой выгоды были оборудованы лаборатории, с какой целью Александр тратился на доставку новейшего оснащения и во имя чего регулярно похищали людской материал, рискуя разгневать окрестных стражей порядка. Узнать пределы прочности тела и психики, зафиксировать реакцию — этого для Даниеля было достаточно, подумать об остальном не представлялось важным.

Он заметил, что Александр никогда не появляется при свете дня, и знал, что нынешний барон Бренненбургский поразительно похож на прежнего. Но какой интерес размышлять об этом, пока есть возможность обнажить блестящие внутренности и найти точки, от прикосновения к которым гладкая мускулатура начинает ритмично сокращаться?

Даниель любопытствовал, что за микстуру еженощно подавал ему Александр, и несколько раз пытался завести об этом речь, но разговор тут же переходил на досаду по поводу излишне громких воплей жертв. Как избавиться от раздражающих звуков? Воспользоваться ушными затычками или перерезать трахею таким образом, чтобы подопытный не мог производить громких звуков? Дискуссия затягивала, и о составе микстуры больше не вспоминали.

Даниель знал, что видел пока не весь замок, и твёрдо намеревался рано или поздно изучить запертые коридоры. Но пока разделочная и пыточная занимали его в достаточной мере, и всем прочим он планировал уделить внимание когда-нибудь в будущем.

Когда вернулся истинный хозяин Бренненбурга, Даниель узнал, почему Александр спит днём, зачем поит ученика своей кровью и что скрывается в подвалах замка. В свете увиденного прежние исследования, которыми Даниель так гордился, показались наивными поисками во тьме. Он словно прозрел. Почувствовал, что перед ним лежит новый мир с безграничными возможностями.

Александр, почтительно склонив голову, докладывал хозяину о проделанной работе, а Даниель нетерпеливо переступал на месте в ожидании, когда можно будет задать новому учителю тысячи вопросов. Грудь распирало от счастья предвкушения.

Закончив отчитываться перед хозяином, Александр взял Даниеля под руку и повёл за прежде запертую дверь. Мысль о том, что вот-вот он увидит работу настоящего мастера, кружила голову.

Тела, над которыми работал Даниель последние недели, уже дожидались его там. Прежде он считал их законченной работой, но теперь заподозрил, что они являлись не более чем заготовками для чего-то поистине величественного. Ещё вчера он гордился ими, а теперь, неуверенный, то и дело бросал на них взгляд: достаточно ли чисто ампутированы конечности? аккуратно ли извлечены органы? не захлебнулось ли собственной кровью тело с удалённым языком?

Движения хозяина были скупы и точны. Под его длинными, куда более длинными, чем у любого человека, пальцами с пятью суставами искорёженные тела плавились, словно воск. Кости вытягивались и, пронзая кожу, превращались в шипы и крючья. Хозяин взрезал кожу лёгкими прикосновениями когтей, и плоть выворачивалась наизнанку, обнажая вздымающиеся в судорожных вздохах пузырьки лёгких. Рассечённые сосуды хозяин спаивал лёгкими касаниями кончиком пальца. Каменный пол оставался сухим, а капли крови, оставшиеся на руках, хозяин слизывал длинным раздвоенным языком.

Живой ум Даниеля вскоре нашёл систему, в соответствии с которой хозяин преобразовывал тела. Он делал из них фрагменты, каждый из которых необходимо было присоединить к другим. Или нет, не к другим — к другому, центру, который стал бы сердцем машины из человеческой плоти. Тела подходили к концу, и Даниель ждал, что из последнего хозяин сделает центр, однако тот стал таким же фрагментом, как и остальные.

Когда хозяин обернулся к Даниелю и, впервые посмотрев прямо на него, поманил к себе, тот понял, что настал его черёд работать. Он собрал всё своё мужество, чтобы с гордо поднятой головой шагнуть к хозяину и ничем не показать своего страха — страха не справиться.

Он успел задаться вопросом, почему Александр не напутствовал его перед таким важным экзаменом, прежде чем хозяин запустил когти ему под кожу.


	5. Тинталья (Skyrim, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фаренгар, Довакин, Тинталья.

Фаренгар видел всё собственными глазами.

Когда Драконорожденный повёл воинов на защиту Вайтрана, Фаренгар выждал несколько минут, а затем скользнул следом. Горожане таскали вёдрами воду из ручья — если дракон подожжёт город, они тут же зальют пожар. Стражники следовали за новым лидером, потрясали щитами и что-то вопили.

У Фаренгара поджилки тряслись от страха. Несколько раз он чуть не упал, однако ничто не могло его остановить: всю жизнь он интересовался драконами и теперь не намерен был упустить шанса увидеть одного из них вживую.

Городская стена осталась позади. Показались фермерские домики и снующие между ними овцы с курами. Драконорожденный был на полпути к сторожевой башне, когда в небе над головой раздался протяжный крик.

Фаренгар запрокинул голову. И размерами, и величием дракон превосходил все его мечты. В старых свитках добросовестно воспевали их силу и красоту, но никакие слова не способны были передать действительности.

— Он же меня съест! Проглотит без раздумий... Зачем я сюда пришёл, о аэдра, зачем я сюда пришёл? — бормотал он.

Дракон пролетел мимо стражников и направился прямиком к Вайтрану. Вслед ему неслись крики ужаса: воины высыпали наружу, город остался беззащитным, и страшно было представить, во что способно превратить его чудовище.

Дракон сделал несколько кругов, пошёл на снижение, так что едва не задел кончиком крыла крышу Драконьего Предела, затем замотал головой и, взлетев, снова пронесся над головой воинов, чтобы в итоге усесться на сторожевую башню. Теперь, когда он не казался чёрным силуэтом на фоне неба, стало видно, что он кристально чистого синего цвета, а чешуя его блестела на солнце, как сапфиры. Там, где не была выпачкана потёками свежей крови.

Прежде чем лучники приготовились стрелять, дракон вытянул шею и проревел что-то почти членораздельное.

— Что?! — открыл рот Драконорожденный.

Дракон повторил свой крик.

— Вы слышали?

— Ревёт, как течный хорхер, — пробормотал один из стражников. — Как тут не услышать.

— Нет, он спрашивает про дерево, — возразил Драконорожденный.

— Чего?

Дракон снова заревел, и на этот раз его крики звучали дольше. Фаренгар знал, что драконы были не менее разумными созданиями, чем люди, и с восторгом догадался, что он пытается с ними поговорить.

— Она... она велит срубить дерево посреди центральной площади, убрать скамейки и сделать удобную площадку. Чтобы она могла прилетать и садиться на неё, когда пожелает.

— Она?!

Драконорожденный кивнул, отчего слишком большой, явно с чужой головы рогатый шлем сполз ему до бровей.

— Она. Драконья королева.

Стражник присвистнул.

— И ты что, понимаешь, о чём она... ревёт?

— Понимаю. Я...

Драконица снова взревела.

— Она требует, чтобы с ней говорил ярл. Она собиралась оказать великую милость и сама нанести ему визит, но раз мы не позаботились приготовить для неё площадку, то пусть он идёт сюда. Она разочарована.

— Ну дела.

Она продолжила.

— Собирается обсудить, как люди будут встречать... э... Повелителей Трёх Стихий. Она надеется, что мы быстро научимся правильно их почитать и не забудем о горячих ваннах. Это в наших интересах. А сейчас мы должны почистить её шкуру.

Драконица расправила крылья и спрыгнула на траву. Земля дрогнула. Затем, переваливаясь с боку на бок, подошла к стражникам и вытянулась вдоль дороги. Она закрыла глаза, расправила крылья, так что под ними скрылись несколько капустных грядок, и выпустила когти. Все замерли от изумления. Она приоткрыла один глаз и рявкнула что-то, пусть и намного тише, чем прежде.

— Так это... чистить надо. Особое внимание просит уделить когтям и глазам.

Стражники застыли, словно статуи даэдра. Каждый надеялся, что первым к драконице приблизится кто-то другой. Они не знали о них столько, сколько знал Фаренгар, и, кажется, не догадывались, что куда опаснее не выполнить драконий приказ.

Фаренгар вздохнул, вытер о мантию вспотевшие ладони и подошёл к огромной голове.

— Ну что, девочка, давай-ка приведём тебя в порядок.

Он отстегнул капюшон и принялся осторожно стирать им кровь с синей чешуи. Драконица устроила голову поудобнее и расслабилась, поочерёдно меся землю передними лапами, словно гигантская кошка.


	6. #1 (American McGee`s Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мартовский Заяц/Соня-мышь.
> 
> Заявка: Жаться друг к другу в ожидании Шляпника.

Соня прижимается к боку Мартовского Зайца. Его шерсть тусклая, поредевшая, свалявшаяся, в колтунах запутались обрывки одежды и щепки. Одна из них наполовину торчит из тела, окруженная гнойной капсулой. Соня прихватывает ее зубами, сначала неудачно, заставив Зайца подскочить. Вторая попытка завершается успехом; на шкуре появляется еще одно пятнышко крови.

Этот вонючий липкий бок — единственный источник тепла. Единственное хорошее, чем можно заполнить ожидание.

Они совсем не понимают Время. Разучились за бесконечное чаепитие и не могут угадать, когда же воздух расколет боем часов.

И когда часовой механизм подает голос, сердце подскакивает к горлу, словно рвется посмотреть явление Шляпника.

Или… Алисы? Тело сковывает ужас, но и надежда не желает умирать. Она шепчет, разливается по парализованному сознанию: «Почему бы не допустить возможность, что она жива? Крохотную, ни к чему не обязывающую возможность. Что жива и не забыла. Что придет, как только разберется с этой проклятой королевой. Что освободит. Два совсем маленьких движения кухонным ножом — и они свободны навечно.

Может, конечно, появиться и Шляпник. Тогда путь к свободе будет долог и мучителен, но лучше ведь так, чем топтаться на месте?»

Удары следуют гулко и размеренно. Соня и Мартовский Заяц не моргая смотрят на вход, мучимые жгучим желанием увидеть хоть кого-то. Ведь правда, то, что многие, многие разы дверь оставалась закрытой, еще ничего не значит? Ведь правда, рано или поздно она откроется?

Но снова никто не приходит.


	7. #2 (American McGee`s Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чеширский кот/Алиса.
> 
> Заявка: выписавшись из больницы взять домой бездомного кота и представлять на его месте Чешира. Видеть Чешира и прежнюю Страну Чудес во сне. А+

— Наконец кто-то позаботится о бедной животинке! — Алиса вздрогнула, едва не выронив кота, и обернулась к почтенного вида старушке в цветастом чепце. — А я хожу каждое утро, слушаю, как он, бедненький, тут плачет, и думаю, неужели совести у людей не осталось, неужели позволят божьей твари пропасть. Запаршивел, кожа да кости, и с каждым днем всё хуже. В чем только душа держится? Все мимо проходят, брезгуют, а ты умничка, не стала нос воротить. Я и сама бы взяла, но…

Дальше Алиса не слушает, но точно знает, что в ответ надо улыбнуться. Она вспоминает вчерашний сон: странное теплое чувство, охватившее горло и грудную клетку, когда пальцы зарылись в родную клочковатую шерсть, — и ее губы раздвигаются сами собой.

— Ну иди, иди, а то я совсем тебя заболтала. За углом магазинчик, зоомагазин, ты там и покушать ему купишь, и… лоток, — на последнем слове старушка хихикает и наконец удаляется.

Алиса кивает и идет домой. Заперев дверь, она отпускает животное на пол. Кот вьется вокруг лодыжек, оставляя на чулках пятна пыли, и жалобно мяукает. Не разуваясь, Алиса проходит на кухню и выкладывает покупки на стол. Пакеты шуршат, и кошачьи вопли становятся все громче и требовательнее.

— Никакой еды. Ты и так недостаточно тощий.


	8. #3 (American McGee`s Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чеширский кот | Алиса.
> 
> Заявка: ждать, когда безумие вновь вернётся. «Я сегодня полна по край снами. Ты сегодня, наверно, придешь».

Алиса не спешит ложиться спать. С рассеянной улыбкой она взбивает подушку, проверяет, аккуратно ли заправлена простыня. Пока комната проветривается, она проходит на кухню и склоняется над коллекцией точильных брусков. Проводит по ним кончиками пальцев и прислушивается к себе, чтобы понять, какой брусок подходит сегодняшнему настроению.

Нож у нее один.

Вместо пижамы она переодевается в голубое платье, чулки и передник; они выстираны с утра и отглажены.

Ботинки ставит у изголовья, нож кладет под подушку. Укладывается на спину, сладко потягивается и опускает руки поверх одеяла.

Закрывает глаза, и в долю мгновения, пока ресницы еще не успели сомкнуться, видит мерцающую тень улыбки — и улыбается в ответ.

«Может быть, сегодня?»


	9. #4 (Knock-Knock, Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: жилец и n поколений до него — охотники. Для каждого из Гостей (включая Девочку) — свой способ нейтрализации. В дневнике описаны все эти сведения. Еженощная охота.

Кто-то выкрал дневник. Из-под самой подушки.

Раздёргал на страницы и попрятал по комнатам.

Под лестницами, в замочных скважинах, на оборотных сторонах пожелтевших фотографий.

От прыгуна приходится побегать. Пока в ящике комода не находится смятый листок:

«Замани в круг, произнеси трижды „идоху цемаис“, вслед брось щепотку соли».

Взбежать на второй этаж. Мелком от тараканов обвести вокруг лестницы. Ждать и, дождавшись, изгнать.

«Найди серебряное зеркало, покажи ему его отражение, но сам не смотри».

Доппельгангер шагает в зеркало и исчезает вместе с ним.

Лес тоже полон опасностей. Надо хорошенько подготовиться, чтобы монстр не застал врасплох.

«Посмотри ему в глаза и задай вопрос». Этот листок отличается от прочих — выглядит новее и расчерчен в более крупную клетку.

Сперва доносится запах. Старая кожаная куртка, бензин, виски.

Чтобы изгнать, нужно посмотреть в глаза. Чтобы посмотреть в глаза, нужно обернуться.

Дрожащие губы. Бледное, покрытое испариной лицо. Широко распахнутые зелёные глаза.

Прошептать:

— Кто ты?

В глазах монстра собирается влага, и он исчезает.

До следующей ночи.

 

***

Даже король Ада имеет мало власти, когда дело касается братьев Винчестеров. Он не надеется, что сможет долго удерживать их в своих владениях. Они всё время кому-то нужны, и скорее всего, этот кто-то найдёт способ вытащить обоих. Но пока они здесь, Кроули будет не отрываясь упиваться их страданиями.

Нальёт виски и устроится поудобнее в глубоком кожаном кресле. Он будет наслаждаться восхитительным зрелищем, пока у него есть такая возможность.


	10. Под хрустальной горой (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артемий Бурах.
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.

…а к востоку, на самом берегу, стоит хрустальная башня — чрево, из которого появился на свет новый Город. Современные архитекторы смотрят на неё со снисхождением. Ещё на первом курсе они разбирали недочёты конструкции и, на третьем, — значение этой башни для развития ремесла, искусства и науки.

Сейчас к ней водят экскурсии. Туристы обходят острое основание, поднимаются на верхнюю площадку, пробираются внутрь, заглядывают за грани.

Но не за все.

За одной из них спит мертвец, и его покой не тревожат.

Говорят, когда-то он шагнул в пространство, куда смертным дороги нет; да там и сгинул. Шагнул не по глупости, зная, на что идёт и с чем столкнётся. Он едва не сумел победить. Ещё полшага, и он повёл бы старый Город по другому пути. Западный берег остался бы пустынным, а на восточном выросло бы чудо. Другое, не похожее на хрустальные мечты, но никто уже не узнает, какое. Потому что сложилось иначе. Он не сумел довериться, не осмелился принять жертвы — и остался на той стороне.

Один сумасшедший учёный — из пришлых, борец со смертью, фанатик — вытащил его и всё пробовал на свежем трупе свои методы. Пропускал через позвоночник ток, вливал в жилы едкие растворы, тыкал иголками в распиленную голову. Чего только не перепробовал. Но мертвец не оживал. Тогда учёный заточил его в хрустальной башне, где время течёт иначе и не имеет власти Закон.

Говорят, какие-то из методов сработали. Говорят, мертвец дышит: раз в год его грудь приподнимается, наполняя лёгкие кислородом. Иногда в хрустальную башню пробираются дети и смотрят на него, но ни у кого ещё не хватило терпения дождаться этого единственного вдоха.

Целовать его бесполезно. Но, говорят, он проснётся в час нужды — когда в Город вернётся чума.


	11. #5 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Младший Влад, день восьмой, во власти Таи.

Влад только поморщился, когда мясники скрутили ему руки за спиной; молчал, пока черви тащили на третий этаж и по коридору, освещённому факелами. Увидев девочку с лукавой улыбкой, он рухнул на колени и заплакал:

— Прости меня, матушка. Сделаю всё, что скажешь, только прости.

Тая захлопала в ладоши:

— Придумала! Теперь ты всегда будешь со мной!

От благодарности и облегчения у Влада перехватило дыхание, и он принялся зацеловывать маленькие истёртые башмачки.

 

***

Данковский всё сделал правильно. «Всё сделал правильно», — повторял он, приходя в сознание после посещения Боен; собирая карабины для младшего Каина; бегая между особняками трёх девушек, пытаясь разобраться в их интригах. Но одного взгляда Тяжёлого Влада оказалось довольно, чтобы чувство вины прожгло до самого нутра, и на закате девятого дня эпидемии Данковский, закончив с делами, торопился в Термитник.

— Спасибо, что принёс игрушку! — пропела Тая Тычик, завидя гостя.

— Я не…

Данковский осёкся. На возвышении рядом с Таей стоял, под венком осенних листьев, человеческий череп.


	12. #6 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юлия Люричева/Анна Ангел.
> 
> Заявка: «Спой для меня».

— Спой для меня, ну же. Как прежде.

Люричева развалилась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Коротко остриженные ногти выстукивали любимую песенку Анны Ангел — не в нетерпении, а в скучающем ожидании. На коленях — раскрытый блокнот. Выписки из книг столичной библиотеки, сделанные ровным убористым почерком, чередовались с аккуратно перерисованными пентаграммами.

В спальне Невода — огромный затёртый ковёр. Его не сдвигали десятилетиями, вплоть до вчерашнего вечера, когда Люричева, чихая от пыли, скатала его в угол, чтобы начертить на досках сложную схему. В точном соответствии с руководством ведущих демонологов прошлого.

Приглашение, полученное самой рациональной барышней Города-на-Горхоне от Данковского, оказалось удивительно полезным.

Вчера Люричева приехала из столицы, а следующим же утром прилетела нарядная Анна, любопытная до новостей. Юлия рассказала столько интересного, что Анна позабыла, что та давно уже ей наскучила.

...Роскошные золотистые кудри усеяли ковёр и плечи. И с лысым черепом Анна выглядела бы чертовски привлекательной, если бы не каталась по полу, раздирая горло в попытках взвыть от ужаса. Но данная при рождении немота вернулась, и тишину нарушали только сиплое дыхание, шорох одежды да тиканье часов.

Наконец, словно вздох пронёсся по комнате, будто очень грустная молоденькая девочка наконец сбросила тяжкую ношу. Ветерок погладил Люричеву по волосам, благодарно прикоснулся ко щеке — и рассеялся, точно его и не было.

Анна стихла, обессиленная, с кровью на пальцах и в потёках туши на щеках.

— Что ж ты замолкла? Спой, певица.


	13. #7 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артемий Бурах/Даниил Данковский.
> 
> Заявка: встреча в столице через год после финала Смиренников.

Данковский пробежал глазами по документам, убедился в наличии всех необходимых печатей и подписей и сунул бумаги в папку. Он снова опаздывал. Это было его перманентное состояние с тех пор, как проблемы с «Танатикой» вышли на более высокий уровень. Помимо своей работы ему приходилось улаживать ненужные формальности. Они сыпались, не переставая, и приходилось разбираться с ними по мере поступления, не давая накапливаться, чтобы они не погребли под собой лабораторию. Данковский давно подумывал о том, чтобы делегировать эти обязанности, но кто мог справиться лучше него? Он не находил себе места, если кто-то другой представлял «Танатику» в инстанциях.

Сбежав по массивной лестнице с мраморными ступенями, он направился было к конторе, от одного вида которой его уже давно тошнило. Но, не пройдя и десятка метров, остановился как вкопанный.

«Танатика» выходила фасадом на реку. Ступив на набережную, Данковский увидел одинокую фигуру, присевшую на балюстраду, в наглухо застёгнутой куртке, с руками, засунутыми в карманы.

Данковский прищурился и сделал несколько нерешительных шагов навстречу. Против солнца трудно было рассмотреть человека, слишком велика была вероятность обознаться, и он медлил, ожидая, когда поднимутся ему навстречу. Но человек на ограждении оставался неподвижным, хотя Данковский находился прямо напротив него.

Когда он остановился в нескольких метрах, сомнений не осталось. Бурах, с осунувшимся лицом, залегшими по бокам носа морщинами, поседевший, с отросшими волосами, словно за весь год он ни разу не позаботился подстричься, — тяжело уставился исподлобья.

— Ты... — Данковский в растерянности взмахнул рукой, не зная, что сказать. Он не написал ни одного письма в Город. В редкие минуты праздности он задумывался, что происходило после его отъезда, но, представляю возможную правду, испытывал ужас и отказывался от идеи узнать её.

По лицу Бураха он узнал о бессонных ночах, когда нужно было безостановочно, словно конвейер, гнать твирин и из него панацеи, когда... В этом месте он привык останавливать воображение. Смотря в тусклые глаза с полопавшимися сосудами, Данковский только испытал смутную надежду, что Рубин был последним в очереди и принял часть работы на себя.

Молчание затягивалось. Данковский вспомнил о папке под мышкой.

— Пойдём, — решительно сказал он и, взяв Бураха под руку, заставил слезть с балюстрады.

Подул ветер. От старой куртки пахнуло почти забытым запахом твири, и у Данковского перехватило дыхание. Мысли и воспоминания, которые он старался запереть на задворках сознания, нахлынули вновь.

В уголках уставших глаз собрались морщины: Бурах улыбнулся. 

 

***

Вечер грозил вот-вот перейти в ночь. Выйдя на улицу, Бурах поднял воротник, спасаясь от осеннего ветра, и спросил:

— Мне снять номер в гостинице?

— Нет, — ответил Данковский.

На пути к его дому не было произнесено больше ни слова.

Отперев двустворчатую дверь, он пропустил гостя первым. Тот окинул коротким взглядом просторный холл, поставил саквояж у входа, снял куртку и расправил её на вешалке. Бурах заметил плащ со змеиными вставками, висевший отдельно от остальной верхней одежды, словно отверженный.

— Я его с тех пор так и не надевал, — пояснил Данковский, проследив за взглядом. – Два раза сдавал в химчистку, а от него до сих пор несёт кровью и твирью. Сил нет весь день терпеть этот запах.

Бурах склонился к плащу.

— Не чувствую.

— Ещё бы! Сам насквозь пропах, — усмехнулся Данковский, повесил новый – светлый – плащ и устроил портфель с документами на столике у входной двери, на котором уже лежали зонт и утепленное кепи. Когда он повернулся к Бураху, тот положил ладонь ему на затылок и привлёк к себе.

Крошечная неопределённость, до сих пор имевшая место, наконец исчезла. Данковский едва заметно победно улыбнулся, обхватил одной рукой за плечи, другой за талию и плотно прижался. Сердце Бураха билось сильно и гулко.

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, лаская, другой рукой скользнул сзади под ремень, толкая ладонью ближе к себе. Данковский чувствовал его нарастающее возбуждение и, взяв за плечи, сдвинул вперёд, предлагая опереться спиной о стену. Седые нестриженные волосы собрали пыль и паутину с потускневших обоев, и пристыдившийся Данковский постарался незаметно их стряхнуть.

Бурах откинул голову, позволяя поцеловать шею, покрасневшую после утреннего бритья. Слегка отросшая щетина царапала губы, но это имело мало значения по сравнению с тем, как участилось дыхание. Отстранился, несколькими резкими движениями расстегнул ремень Бураха, приспустил штаны и засунул руку в клетчатые трусы. Тот толкнулся навстречу, сжав предплечья Данковского, и стиснул челюсти, смотря куда-то вбок.

Данковский двигал рукой, стараясь, чтобы головка не тёрлась о ткань, одновременно чувствуя, как каждый раз задевает сквозь брюки собственный член, и придвинулся ближе. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы приблизить собственную разрядку, но дразнило и сводило с ума, равно как и тяжёлое дыхание над ухом, и расфокусированный взгляд. Когда Бурах кончил, забрызгав бельё, Данковский схватил его за руку и прижал к паху. Спустя несколько секунд брюки спали, и Бурах обхватил его ладонью — загрубевшей, с сухой шершавой кожей. Тонкой коже стало почти больно, но Данковский только закусил губу и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь жилистым рукам, одна из которых массировала задницу, а вторая вот-вот…

Данковский выдохнул, наблюдая, как его семя стекает по пальцам Бураха, и тяжело опёрся кулаками о стену по обеим сторонам от него, оставляя между ними зазор. Он почувствовал неловкость от того, что его брюки болтались в районе щиколоток, в то время как Бурах оставался полностью одетым, не считая расстегнутой ширинки.

Присев, Данковский подтянул штаны, вытащил чистой рукой из кармана платок, вытерся и застегнулся. Бурах забрал у него платок и тоже привёл себя в порядок. Данковский смотрел, думая о том, как смешивается на ткани их сперма. Ему стало приятно, что Бурах не потребовал себе отдельный платок, а воспользовался этим и затем, сложив вчетверо, устроил на столике рядом с зонтом.

Данковский не слишком хорошо представлял, что делать дальше. В своей холостяцкой квартире он жил один и ни разу никого не приглашал на ночь. Можно предложить выпить кофе, но после пяти часов, проведённых в кафе, эта мысль показалась неудачной. Кроме того, не хотелось отходить от разгорячённого тела, ведь на расстоянии не будет слышно постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание и успокаивающийся пульс.

Бурах обнял его и потёрся щекой о волосы.


	14. #8 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анна Ангел/Клара.
> 
> Заявка: «Приходи на меня посмотреть». Цитаты из стихов А.А. Ахматовой приветствуются.

Приходи на меня посмотреть.

Приходи. Я живая. Мне больно.

Этих рук никому не согреть,

Эти губы сказали: «Довольно!»

 

Каждый вечер подносят к окну

Мое кресло. Я вижу дороги.

О, тебя ли, тебя ль упрекну

За последнюю горечь тревоги!

 

Не боюсь на земле ничего,

В задыханьях тяжелых бледнея.

Только ночи страшны оттого,

Что глаза твои вижу во сне я.

 

— Просто приди незаметно как-нибудь, — просила Анна.

— Приду, когда ты об этом забудешь, — обещала Клара.

Но у Анны хорошая память.

Пустеют Невод, Приют и Стержень, новые хозяева появляются в Бойнях и на Складах — Анна ждёт, и с её щёк сходит милая девичья округлость.

Закладывают Второй Город на другом берегу Горхона, входят в силу младшие хозяйки, Мария и Виктория — Анна ждёт, и в её голосе появляются надтреснутые нотки.

Сменяется поколение, дети больше не играют в эпидемию, взрослые не хмурятся вслед незнакомым женщинам — Анна ждёт, и её золотые волосы седеют.

Страх точит изнутри, лишает аппетита, не даёт упиваться восхищёнными взглядами и отдаваться восторгу публики. Раньше времени уходит красота, раньше времени отказывают ноги.

Анна больше не выходит из дома. Она помнит, слово это было вчера, как до рассвета не могла уснуть, представляя нож, на грязном столе открывающий её нежное сахарное тело, и затем чёрную бездну без времени и поклонников. Но не может вспомнить, когда начала бояться, что Клара не придёт.

Что её глаза суждено видеть лишь во сне.


	15. #9 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артемий Бурах/Даниил Данковский.
> 
> Заявка: укус.

Ева была счастлива целый день, предвкушая встречу с Даниилом, — пока под вечер в её дом не ввалился Потрошитель.

Отворилась дверь, в тёплую комнату ворвался мокрый осенний ветер и принёс с собой холод и запах твири. На лакированный паркет натекла лужа, от огромных ботинок с каждым шагом отваливались комья глины с налипшими листьями. В кожаной куртке зияли прорехи с побуревшими краями — следы ножевых ран. Ева видела такие, когда два года назад ей взбрело в голову побыть сестрой милосердия. Он дышал, как волк, в последний момент осмелившийся уйти за флажки.

Она видела по его глазам — жёлтым, хищным, — по тому, как медленно он поднимал ноги, как глубоко и с присвистом дышал, что он вот-вот упадёт от усталости. Только бы не здесь. Только бы оказалось, что заглянул он по ошибке, что сейчас уйдёт и она больше никогда его не увидит.

— Не бойся, — оскалился Потрошитель. — Бакалавр тебя защитит... если что.

— Даниила нет... Он возвратится вечером.

— Ну так я подожду.

Она вскрикнула, когда он рухнул в её кресло. Изогнутые деревянные ножки заскрипели, но выдержали. Потрошитель повозился недолго, закрыл глаза и больше не шевелился — пока снова не открылась входная дверь и не вошёл Даниил.

Он не прогнал непрошеного гостя, напротив — провёл его к себе, зашил раны и накормил. С тех пор Даниил пренебрегал Евой. Потрошитель приходил, когда вздумается, не спрашивая позволения поднимался на второй этаж, и под его тяжёлыми шагами прогибалась лестница над головой у Евы. Дом больше не был светлым уютным уголком, он пропах кровью, потом и спиртовыми настоями на твири. Потрошитель казался слишком огромным и неповоротливым, он проходил мимо полок, и изящные вещички летели на пол. Он замечал любимое варенье Евы, которое она ела из хрустальных розеточек в те дни, когда ей было грустно, но не слишком, и после её опасливого кивка — а как отказать этому страшному человеку? — сжирал полбанки за раз. Приходил, в очередной раз сочась кровью, и когда Ева отказывалась подойти к нему, напуганная, отрывал кусок от воздушных занавесок персикового цвета и заматывал раны, чтобы не истечь кровью, дожидаясь Даниила и его шёлковой нити.

Казалось, под её крышей поселился зверь, опасный, недобрый, неприрученный. Ева видела этого зверя в отливающих янтарём глазах, в кривой усмешке, больше похожей на оскал, во взгляде исподлобья и во всклокоченных волосах.

Он приносил Даниилу человеческие сердца, и Ева не видела, чтобы кто-то выносил их наружу. Она выходила во двор и, склонившись, рассматривала траву под окнами, отчаянно желая найти там выброшенные сердца. Но среди пожухлых стеблей ничего не было. Ева пробовала поговорить об этом с Даниилом, но тот лишь рассеянно кивал и спешил наверх, где его уже ждал Потрошитель.

Ева боялась не за себя. Она боялась, что с Даниилом расправятся, как только он перестанет быть нужным. Ей снилось, как его разрывают на куски, как грязные когти пропарывают беззащитную кожу и Потрошитель выдирает из его груди сердце.

Они вовсе перестали с ней считаться. Даниил вспомнил о ней только утром того дня, когда Город ждал Инквизитора. Он мерил шагами комнату, бормотал под нос: «Я же сказал ему прийти. Где его черти носят?» — и совсем не ждал, чтобы Ева ему ответила.

Она надеялась, что Потрошителя прирезали наконец в подворотне, как шелудивого пса. Что он стонет, пожираемый песчанкой, где-то под забором. Что он не выдержал, испугался и ушёл в степь в одиночестве ждать, когда мор отступит.

Когда открылась входная дверь, Даниил смолк на полуслове и бросился вперёд. Они замерли, молча пожирая друг друга взглядом. По осунувшемуся лицу Потрошителя снова стекал дождь. Он вдруг встряхнулся, будто только сейчас проснулся, — от него разлетелись брызги, как от выбравшейся из воды собаки, — сгрёб Даниила за плечи и повлёк на второй этаж. Шаги не добрались до гостевой комнаты, остановились на середине пути. Послышались возня и глухой удар.

Ева подобралась к лестнице, тихонько переступая босыми ногами, и заглянула за угол.

Потрошитель навалился на Даниила, прижал к стене и склонился над его шеей. Даниил запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза. Он дышал шумно и часто, напряжённый, будто струна, лицо кривилось в гримасе боли. Он вскрикнул и попытался отстраниться, но Потрошитель удержал его.

Ева убежала, забралась в постель и укрылась с головой одеялом. Мутные твириновые кошмары ожили, обернулись реальностью. Она вытащила из-под подушки плоскую бутылочку коньяка и прикладывалась к горлышку, пока в голове не зашумело, а страх не скрылся за зыбкой пеленой.

Она проснулась ночью. В окно светила полная луна. Из степи доносился вой волков. 

 

***

Бакалавр дождался приглашения — воспитанный человек, не чета местным.

— Благодарю, — шевельнулись бескровные губы.

Он спрашивал о детях Бодхо — о гонимых в этом каменном Городе, тех, кто не знал ничьей заботы, кроме заботы Оспины. Слова падали тяжёлыми камнями, давили на плечи, пригибали к земле голову.

Оспина вскинулась и начала плести свой тягучий заговор. Но гостя не сбить с толку язвительными укусами, не увести в сторону. Он раздвинул губы — чуть-чуть оттянул правый уголок рта в сторону, — улыбнулся. Под его равнодушным взглядом у Оспины спазмом свело горло, а когда отпустило, она как на духу выдала всё, что хотел знать бакалавр.

Он резко развернулся, взмахнув плащом, бесшумно заскользил к выходу. Оспина опустилась на пол, слушая частое биение сердце, успокаивая дыхание.

Когда стемнело, она собрала поесть детям Бодхо, но в подвале было пусто и холодно. Она ползала на коленях по грязному полу, выискивала следы, но не нашла ничего. Ни пятнышка крови.

Самозванка ближе к земле, она сумела почуять то, что не давалось Оспине.

«Холодный демон», — напевно протянула Самозванка.

Оспина оберегала гаруспика, так велели ей линии. Ради чего ещё задержалась она на верхней стороне степи? Ради чего ещё повременила Суок, не стала забирать свою дочь, когда утихла первая вспышка? Оспина берегла его от знаний, час которых ещё не пришёл, у сердца держала удэй старшего Бураха, рассказывала, что знала, о травах и о долгих таглурах.

Но каждый раз, когда гаруспик приходил к ней, она видела за его спиной неподвижную фигуру в развевающемся плаще.

— Твоими устами говорит бакалавр. Я не стану ему помогать, — отвечала она, когда гаруспик просил помощи. Тот пожимал плечами и уходил.

Когда бакалавр появился в следующий раз, от его губ пахло горячей кровью Высших.

— Протяни руку, Оспина, — сказал он. Она не смотрела ему в глаза, задыхалась от стянувших грудь холодных обручей и всё болтала какую-то чушь, но он перебил: — Нужно проверить твою кровь.

Против воли она посмотрела ему в глаза — чёрные, блестящие, взволнованные. Впервые его взгляд не был отстранёнными.

Она протянула руку.

Пока шприц наполнялся густой степной кровью, его пальцы дрожали, ноздри трепетали, он приоткрыл рот, в полутёмной комнате бело сверкнули зубы, язык скользнул по губам.

— Никуда не уходи, — отрывисто бросил бакалавр. — Жди. Ты ещё можешь мне понадобиться.

Но с тех пор он не приходил, не снисходил больше. Не говорил о нём гаруспик, хоть и продолжал, околдованный, служить ему, подносить плоть и кровь детей Бодхо. Тень бакалавра угадывалась в бледных запавших щеках гаруспика, в налитых лиловым отметинах на шее, во всё тусклевших глазах, из которых с каждым днём утекало немного тепла.

Эта кража гневила Землю. Тепло менху, влага менху принадлежали ей, а не гостю с той стороны.

Оспине не доставало сил оплести гаруспика своими словами, утянуть в топкую степную глубину. Она бы обволокла его своей заботой, мудрым наставлением, направила и привела на угодный Степи перекрёсток. Так наказывали ей линии. Но гость перерезал их, перекусил белыми зубами, и не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подбирать обрывки да увязывать их заново, уродливо, с узелками и перетяжками.

— Где он взял кровь Высших?

Гаруспику нахмурился её тону. Ещё бы, она не бакалавр, ей не позволено говорить с ним прямо. А он выбрал себе хозяина и скалится на слово против. Уклад больше ему не указ, и Оспина поняла, что услышит в ответ, до того, как прозвучало:

— Не твоего ума дело.

— Опомнись! Если ты забыл всё, так слушай тех, у кого мозги ещё не отшибло! Он задурил тебе голову, охмурил. Ты не по своей воле выбираешь дорогу, ты пляшешь под его дудку.

— Подчиняйся мне, а не надоедай советами.

Она не могла ослушаться ясного указа, её линии не позволяли своевольничать. Так просто — вручить себя в чужие руки и раствориться в том, чья воля поглотит твою.

Вот отчего гаруспик позволял бакалавру дёргать себя за ниточки, — поняла Оспина. Вот что, выходит, приворожило его.

В глухой ночной час к Оспине заглянула Мишка.

— Куколка, — сказала она. — Ходила к башне. Захотела пить и пошла.

Рот куклы пропитался чем-то тёмным, при свете керосиновой лампы не разглядеть, чем именно. Но Оспина почуяла кровь Высших, и на спине выступил липкий пот.

Следующей ночью гаруспик не вошёл как к себе домой, на что имел право как менху и как господин. Остановился на пороге и равнодушно попросил:

— Позволь войти.

Оспина — фамилиар семьи Бурахов, Оспина раба. Скрипнули дверные петли, и гаруспик смерил её равнодушным взглядом. Она медленно кивнула, посторонилась, и только тогда он переступил порог.


	16. Две хозяйки (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мария/Капелла.
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.

Меж пальцев скользят тяжёлые чёрные волосы. Блестящие, сильные. Кажется, это единственное, что осталось от прежней Марии. Её глаза затянуты красными жилками, на запястьях синеют вены — под самой кожей, так близко, что и дотронуться страшно. Дыхание частое и поверхностное, с присвистом. Всегда яркие губы — бледные, покрыты корками. Нос заострённый, словно у покойницы.

Волосы сплетаются подобно линиям, пряди распадаются и путаются между собой, складываются петлями и узлами. Некоторые не распутать — только разорвать.

Капелла сильна как никогда. Впервые ей удаётся проследить ход линий так далеко, впервые они лежат перед ней столь отчётливо. Ей легко узнать, что случилось бы, если бы…

Но это будущее останется мёртвым. Мария продолжит жить, но в человеческой плоти, а не в плоти нового города. Жить и набираться сил. Пройдёт время, тело вернёт прежнюю гибкость, засверкают глаза тёмными звёздами, лёгкие вдохнут ночного воздуха. Чернокнижница вернётся.

Она ещё станет сильной — такой же, какой была её мать. Это Капелла видит ясно.

Но не знает, какой путь изберёт новая Мария. Захочет ли десятилетия спустя всё-таки вдохнуть жизнь в новый город, одарить его своей силой. Напитать своим вдохновением нового удурга.

Или стоять на коленях перед постелью выгоревшей дотла Капеллы, перебирать её ломкие светлые волосы и, склонившись к самому уху, шептать что-то. Предпочтёт ли своими глазами увидеть закат той, что одолела её однажды.

Видение Капеллы реально настолько, что пугает. Как наяву перед ней предстают складки алого атласного платья, накрахмаленные простыни, собственная иссушённая кожа.

Она не знает только, будут ли руки Марии нежны или она станет больно выдёргивать волосы, маскируя заботой мелкую месть. Будут ли её слова нести утешение или окажутся отравлены торжеством соперницы, в конце концов получившей своё.

Капелла гладит Марию по блестящим, жёстким как проволока волосам — и та открывает глаза. Смотрит на неё.

Улыбается.


	17. Старшина (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оюн/Артемий Бурах.
> 
> Бета: Лимонное Сорго.

Оюн смотрит, как покрасневшие губы скользят по его члену. Молодой Бурах старателен и усерден. Он принимает глубоко, должным образом расслабив горло, но всё равно не может вобрать богатую плоть целиком. Оюн знает о легендах, ходящих среди детей Бодхо. Знает, что его почитают потомком быка. Видя, насколько велик его детородный орган, Оюн верит, что в нём течёт кровь авроксов. Самых сильных среди животных, таких огромных, что земля трясётся от их поступи. И Оюн так же огромен и так же силён. Он столь же выделяется среди людей, как авроксы выделяются среди быков. Вот почему молодой Бурах так к нему и тянется. Вот почему так стремится угодить. Он чует силу. И сила его манит. Его отец слаб, его отец отступил, и молодой Бурах пришёл к тому, кто силён по-настоящему. К тому, кто правильно чтит мать Бодхо и правильно ведает линии. Старательный рот продолжает размеренные движения, и удовольствие всё нарастает, медленно и неотвратимо. Молодой Бурах знает: от семени Служителя он сам станет сильным. Он принимает Оюна любыми способами, какими Оюн хочет его взять. Он не избегает боли, потому что знает, что Оюн никогда не причинит вреда тому, кто ему подчиняется. Он готов отдаваться снова и снова, впитывая вместе с семенем силу. Оюн обильно извергается в жадный рот и смотрит, как молодой Бурах сглатывает. Чувствует, как он высасывает досуха, а затем облизывает головку, чтобы не потерять ни капли. Оюн опустошён, но не жалеет об этом. Ему нужен преемник, и он готов делиться с ним силой.


	18. О неоценимом вкладе в науку бакалавра медицины Даниила Данковского (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Riya_Brion.

Альтернативная википедия, из статьи «DaDa»

 

DaDa — линия «бессмертных» клеток, используемая во множестве научных исследований в области биологии и фармакологии.

Линия была получена 8 февраля 1926 года из раковой опухоли поджелудочной железы учёного по имени Даниил Данковский.

Клетки из опухолевого образования были изъяты с согласия Данковского его коллегами для совместного изучения и поиска средства остановить прогрессирующее заболевание. В процессе исследований было обнаружено, что в культуре этих клеток можно поддерживать независимую жизнь.

Александру Соколову, коллеге Данковского, удалось выделить одну конкретную клетку, умножить её и начать клеточную линию. Соколов назвал их клетками DaDa, по начальным буквам имени Даниила Данковского. Это первые клетки, выращенные в лаборатории, которые были «бессмертными» — они не погибали после нескольких делений и могли быть использованы во многих экспериментах.

 

Альтернативная википедия, из статьи «Даниил Данковский»

 

Даниил Данковский (1 августа 1892 — 4 октября 1926) — учёный-танатолог, умерший от рака, больше известный как источник биоматериала, на основании которого создана линия широко использующихся в научных целях «бессмертных» клеток DaDa.


	19. Ласка (Мор (Утопия))

Проржавели и скосились ворота, так, что не открыть. Тропинки заросли степной травой. В надгробные плиты въелся мох. Выбитые в камне надписи затёрло дождём.

У порога сторожки темнеет могильный холм, единственный без плиты. Ласка ждёт, когда её напоят молоком и твирином, но никто не приходит и не придёт.


	20. #10 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноткин|Хан.

Двудушники перешёптываются:

— Говорят, у Хана новый воротник.

— Серебристый, меховой.

— Лето же! Зачем ему сейчас мех?

— И куда делся...

«Артист» не успевает прозвучать: когда заходит Ноткин, все смолкают.


	21. Многогранник Капеллы (Мор (Утопия), Тургор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капелла|Находка.

— Стерегись Хана. Знаешь, что он говорит? Я не должна ни с кем видеться. Так же изнывает Мария, запертая в родных «Горнах». Такая сильная!.. Но на неё нашлась бóльшая сила и теперь не отпускает. Только Клара ходит свободно, никто не приковал её к Покоям, никто не впился в неё зубами и не пьёт её силы.

— Хорошо, что Хан пока не знает о тебе. Он страшен в гневе. Приходи ко мне тайком, пусть он подольше ни о чём не подозревает. Ты нежная и слабая, ты похожа на меня. Тебе с ним не справиться.

— Хочешь знать, во что я превращу твой Предел? Во мне сила моей матери. От неё исходил свет, она несла тихую тёплую радость. Она умела напитать тихим счастьем всякого, кто окажется рядом.

— Освободи меня.


	22. #11 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ласка/Клара.

— Давно ли она интересуется живыми? — перешёптывались те, кто видел Ласку с Кларой, их поцелуи и нежное прощание.

Но они не видели, как Ласка выкопала её из могилы. Не трогали холодного тела, не чуяли запах тления — потому что заметен он, только если прикоснуться кончиком носа к самой коже.

Ласка омывала её молоком, венчала голову переплетёнными стеблями твири. Она полюбила Клару и не хотела её отпускать, но согласилась, когда та пообещала ей подарки.

Длинные процессии с факелами несли подарки нескончаемым потоком, и Ласке некогда было скучать. Только иногда ей выпадала свободная минутка. Тогда она подходила к пустующей могиле и, рассеянно улыбаясь, пропускала меж пальцев рассохшуюся глину. Она не давала ни вслух, ни мысленно никаких обещаний, но знала, что не опустит в эту могилу никого, кроме Клары.


	23. #12 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юлия Люричева/Лара Равель.

Лара разрешает дымить прямо у себя в комнате, гладит по волосам, подставляет плечо под нескончаемый поток слёз и не упрашивает съесть хоть что-нибудь.

В голове Юлии пульсируют слова, которые она произнесла две недели назад: «Не люблю Лару. Она в каждом видит будущего покойника».

За Юлией Самозванка приходит в «Приют».


	24. #13 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оспина/Бакалавр.

У Бакалавра всё написано на лице: с брезгливостью он оглядывает обшарпанное жильё Оспины, с презрением отзывается о степняках и их обычаях, с сомнением кривится, когда просит о помощи.

С интересом отвечает на её жаркий взгляд.

Зря говорят, что Земля холодная. В её недрах плавятся камни. Когда лава извергается на поверхность, беда тому, кто встретится на её пути.

Но жар Оспины — для другого. Сейчас она не хочет опалить — только посмеяться.

И смеётся. Когда распахивает бесформенный балахон, обнажает то, что у человеческой женщины было бы грудью, и наблюдает, как меняется лицо Бакалавра.


	25. #14 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оспина/Гаруспик.

Сегодня к Оспине придёт тот, кого она любит.

У неё нет зеркала, и она садится перед блестящим чайником. У неё нет туши, и она мажет вокруг глаз сажей. У неё нет румян, и она, взрезав ладонь, размазывает по щекам кровь.

Она украшает себя для него — своего хозяина, своего менху, своего погубителя. Порождение степи знает: человеческие женщины всегда так делают.

Сегодня её свадьба. Она хочет, чтобы он запомнил её красивой.


	26. #15 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оспина/Лара Равель.

— Так и разорвала бы тебе горло.

Гнев закипает в душе, растекается по жилам, сжимает что-то в груди, так что не вдохнуть.

Лара улыбается грустно и сочувственно.

— Невинная страдалица, — выплёвывает Оспина.

Лару не задевают её слова, не тревожат и не волнуют. С таким же грустным состраданием она смотрела бы на больную кошку.

— Любимица всеобщая. Голубка.

Оспина грубо хватает её за плечи, дёргает на себя, впивается в рот поцелуем. Она чувствует кровь на податливых губах, кусает их, едва не жалит. Лара всё так же сочувственна и равнодушна.


	27. #16 (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Андрей Стаматин/Юлия Люричева.

Иногда Юлия вспоминает, что когда-то питала неприязнь к наркоманам любого рода. Кажется, это было не естественное, животное отвращение, а напротив, мнение логически выверенное и подкреплённое множеством доводов. Как обычно в те времена. Но вспоминать об этом Юлия не любит: эти мысли влекут за собой другие воспоминания. О степи, окружающей город, о кладбище, об острых скальпелях и ржавых вёдрах.

По её лицу, наверное, всё прекрасно видно. Во всяком случае, стоит ей задуматься о страшном, как Стаматин наливает ей ещё, и вскоре в мире снова не остаётся ничего, кроме его колен, на которых так жёстко сидеть, и сильных рук, и обжигающего твирина, и танцующих степнячек.


	28. Город людей (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноткин, Артист, дети.
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.

Артисту двадцать два. Ноткин не слышал, чтобы коты жили так долго. 

Он больше не прыгает, ходит будто на деревянных лапах. Шерсть потускнела. Сколько Ноткин её ни расчёсывает, в ней постоянно появляются новые колтуны. Артист ест совсем мало, и перед тем, как подхватить кусок мяса, долго тыкается носом в миску — совсем ничего не чует и ищет еду на ощупь. Спать он по-прежнему приходит в кровать Ноткина, греет больное колено. 

Артист привык к дому в Сырых Застройках. Его нельзя отсюда увозить. 

 

«Я чувствую в тебе задатки будущего утописта». Гаруспик сказал это перед тем, как уехать в Столицу со своей инквизиторшей. Сказал одобрительно, с симпатией. 

Ноткин почти уверен, что сказал не только ему. 

 

Под окнами дежурит девчонка. Это дочка Пня. Её осанка великолепна, смотрит она гордо и самоуверенно. Она в идеально отглаженной юбке ниже колен, в гольфах и белой рубашке. На ней шестицветная жилетка. Золотой, янтарный, сиреневый, малахитово-чёрный, угольный и бежевый. С оттенком зари. 

Цвета города Капеллы. Сколько она о них говорила!.. 

 

Однажды утром Артист не просыпается. Колено сводит без привычного тепла. 

Проходя мимо дежурного, Ноткин буркает: 

— Иду хоронить. — В доказательство он приподнимает завёрнутого в чистую рубашку Артиста. 

Этим утром дежурит мальчишка, совсем сопляк. Он тоже в белой рубашке и цветной жилетке. Ноткин его не знает и знать не хочет. 

— Покажи. 

Ноткин грубо его посылает. Сопляк не пугается и не обижается. По его лицу расползается гаденькая улыбка. 

 

Когда-то они с Артистом любили подняться на холм возле Глотки. Ноткин валялся в траве и смотрел на медленно текущую воду, Артист охотился за полёвками. 

Ноткин хоронит его у подножия, а затем до темноты лежит на осенней пожухлой траве и вспоминает обо всём, что было. 

Стоит октябрь, больная нога ноет от холодной земли. 

 

Когда он возвращается, возле его дома караулят пять детей в белых рубашках. Они провожают Ноткина недобрыми взглядами, пока тот поднимается к себе. 

На полу посреди комнаты лежит тяжёлый металлический поднос, на нём остывший пепел и остатки обгорелого переплёта. 

Они нашли последнюю книгу, выписанную из Столицы. 

 

Он не пойдёт к Капелле. Когда-то ходил. Пока она говорила: «Они напуганы и пытаются не допустить третьей вспышки», и: «Они верят, что делают всё во благо города», он не переставал с ней спорить. Когда она сказала: «Я не могу с ними справиться, они выпили всю мою силу», он бросил к ней ходить. 

 

Деньги они не тронули. Ноткин набрасывает на себя ещё одну куртку, перекидывает через плечо давно собранную сумку — они шарились в ней, но ничего не забрали, — и проверяет револьвер за поясом. 

С ним он никогда не расстаётся, даже во сне. 

Они смыкаются перед выходом из дома, не дают пройти. Запрещённая книга — последняя капля, он должен понести наказание. Ноткин поднимает револьвер, и они расступаются. Один из них поспешно уходит, остальные смотрят на Ноткина и молчат. 

 

Ноткин спешит в степь. Регулярный состав отправится послезавтра. Ждать нельзя. 

Он в последний раз поднимается на их с Артистом холм. К северу убегают вдаль тусклые рельсы. К югу лежит город. 

Здесь больше нет ничего, кроме заводов, боен с Термитником и россыпи домов. Они поглотили места, где раньше были пустырь Костяного столба, лестницы в небо, собор и театр. 

 

Сжав зубы, Ноткин поправляет сумку и начинает свой путь. 

С каждым часом он хромает всё сильнее, идёт всё медленнее, но не останавливается.


	29. В «Неводе»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юлия Люричева/Ева Ян, каноничная смерть персонажа.
> 
> Написано на Secret Santa для Эры милосердия.
> 
> Бета: Sagrim-Ur.

— Ты убрала зеркало?

«Зачем ты убрала зеркало?» — вот что, кажется, подразумевалось, но Лара слишком деликатна, чтобы задавать вопросы по существу. Юлии не слишком-то нравится такая черта характера, но сейчас она без колебаний пользуется возможностью увильнуть:

— Точно, убрала. Ещё чая?

Смешно, но теперь в Городе куда больше деликатесов, чем было, например, летом. После второй вспышки в Столице вспомнили о существовании Города, и среди впечатлительных барышень стало так же модно отправлять посылки с гостинцами в Город, как и на фронт. Тем более что война поутихла и потому отошла на второй план, уступив место страшной эпидемии.

— Заварить мятный? Он понравился тебе в прошлый раз. Если хочешь попробовать что-то новое, предложу с бергамотом или с корицей. Час поздний, я подберу что-нибудь успокаивающее.

Лара молчит, слушая монотонные, предельно вежливые слова Юлии. Она деликатна, но столь чутка к людским переживаниям, что Юлия и не надеется её обмануть. Лишь бы молчала, а думает пусть что угодно.

— Я буду тот, который хочешь ты.

— Разумеется.

Хочет Юлия курить, но считает невежливым дымить в обществе некурящей барышни, хоть и уверена: спроси разрешение, она тут же его получит. Она заваривает чай, совершая множество ненужных движений и делая вид, будто полностью поглощена процессом. К счастью, в этом нет ничего удивительного: в некоторых кругах принято разводить ритуалы вокруг самых простых действий, и так легко притвориться, будто Юлия в самом деле внимательно отсчитывает секунды.

— Раньше ты пила без сахара, — говорит Лара, когда Юлия рассеянно откалывает несколько кусочков сахара и опускает их в чай.

Это её самые смелые слова за вечер. В прошлый раз она сказала, как побледнела и осунулась Юлия, и, вероятно, это же скажет в следующий раз. Но сегодня, кажется, нет, только Юлия сомневается, что это оттого, что сегодня она выглядит более здоровой.

— А теперь пью с сахаром. — Юлия смотрит ей прямо в глаза — не в первый раз за вечер, конечно, но первый раз глядит пристально и не отрываясь. Лара смущается, отводит взгляд и ничего больше не говорит.

Горячая сладкая жидкость неприятно скользит по горлу. Жажда только усиливается. Юлия зажмуривается на несколько мгновений в попытке получить удовольствие, и в какой-то момент ей кажется, что сладкий чай вкусен. Что он так же приятен языку, как, например, халва с орехами. Но стоит открыть глаза, как собственная природа берёт верх и вкус снова становится отвратительным.

Хочется курить, чтобы соскрести с нёба липкость.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — говорит Лара.

— Притвори за собой ворота. В прошлую ночь во двор забежала собака и до рассвета выла под окном.

До позднего зимнего рассвета.

Лара так давно приходит к Юлии, что привыкла к её невежливости. Её лицо исполнено нежной печали и понимания, от которых скулы сводит, как от сладкого чай. А ведь когда-то Лара огорчалась, если видела от Юлии меньше обходительности, чем демонстрировала ей сама. Прежнее отношение нравилось Юлии больше.

Мягко и неторопливо Лара делает последний глоток и поднимается. Зима сурова, и проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем Лара закутывается во все слои одежды. На пороге она оборачивается, чтобы попрощаться, но вдруг ахает и отшатывается. Сперва Юлия лениво рассматривает её застывшее в ужасе лицо. Почему-то именно сейчас, глядя на искажённые черты, Юлия в очередной раз отмечает, как красива Лара и как странно, что при этом она не вызывает желания прикоснуться. Наверное, это потому, решает Юлия, что в ней не больше жизни, чем в фарфоровой статуэтке. Юлия никогда не любила изящные безделушки.

Эти мысли пережёваны не единожды, а свежие в голову не идут. Лара всё так же цепенеет, и Юлии не остаётся ничего иного, как обернуться.

В углу скопилось достаточно пыли, пауки достаточно постарались в плетении своих кружев, а стенная обивка достаточно пожелтела от времени, чтобы ввергнуть иных в шок. Но к чести Лары надо признать, что этим её не смутить. Что-то иное напугало её, что-то, недоступное сейчас взгляду Юлии.

— Что же ты, увидела призрака? — Юлия растягивает губы, почти видя, сколь неприятна получившаяся улыбка.

— Я... нет, что ты, нет... Призрака?..

— Что же так тебя напугало, в таком случае?

— Это... это ничего. Это нервы. После всего пережитого... Мне кое-что померещилось, но теперь всё прошло. Не стоит и говорить о таком пустяке.

Лара спешно убегает, и Юлия наконец закуривает. Она ещё долго сидит в том же положении, не отводя взгляда от чашек. Кажется, мгновение тянется бесконечно, кажется, рассвет и весна никогда не наступят. Это приятные мысли. Ночью, в самый глухой час, когда до восхода солнца ещё так далеко, и зимой, в те дни, когда день ещё не начал прибывать, Юлия ощущает наибольшую гармонию со всем, что её окружает. Спят люди и травы, спят Город и степь, фонари заливают комнату призрачным светом сквозь незанавешенные окна, и Юлии нравится воображать, будто она одна наблюдает за всеми остальными, меланхоличная и отстранённая, не вовлечённая в суету и переживания.

Невыносимо видеть, как ночную гармонию портит светлеющее небо, поэтому Юлия поднимается в спальню прежде, чем ночь начинает отступать.

Зеркало стоит в спальне. Его втащил по узкой лестнице рабочий, которого Юлия окликнула из окна. Он развлёк её, пока, кряхтя и ругаясь, забавно поднимался по ступенькам.

Юлия садится на перевороченную постель, от которой начало едва заметно тянуть затхлым, и смотрит в зеркало — смотрит, не желая анализировать то, что видит. Есть рассуждения, которые она готова мусолить раз за разом, а есть те, которые пропитывают всё существо и не требуют повторения. Поэтому Юлия просто смотрит на то, что происходит в отражённой спальне.

Ева полупрозрачна, хотя противоположный угол комнаты просвечивает сквозь неё не так отчётливо, как вчерашней ночью. Она не смотрит на Юлию по другую сторону зеркала, потому что у неё есть своя.

Юлия в зеркале обнажена, и потому отлично заметно, какая она костлявая и бледная. Под глазами залегли чёрные круги — о которых Лара ничего сегодня не сказала, — движения выглядят неловкими и скованными, будто тело забыло о том, как шевелиться. Она выглядит истощённой, словно внутренности её точит смертельная, но медленная болезнь. Ева же полна жизни и томной чувственности, по одним только её вкрадчивым шагам видно, сколько в ней игривости и жажды наслаждения. Её губы ярки и сочны, на щеках играет румянец, тело сильное и мягкое, грудь пышна и упруга.

Но Ева прозрачная, а Юлия нет.

Они любят друг друга и не знают, что за ними наблюдают. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, прикасаются нежно и дразняще, ловят срывающиеся с губ вздохи, ласкают уверенно, собственнически — медленно и неотвратимо подводя друг друга к наслаждению. Юлия за зеркалом впитывает в себя ласки, ловит их жадно, будто иссыхающий — воду, и Ева отдаёт себя Юлии за стеклом так же, как привыкла отдавать себя при жизни. Юлия, сидящая на постели, почти сердится, когда видит, как женщины в зеркале тяжело дышат, откинувшись на простыни. Ева выглядит утомлённой, какой никогда не была при жизни даже после самой долгой ночи любви. Но её усилия не пропали даром: кажется, они расшевелили Юлию, пошли ей на пользу, придали живости её чертам.

Юлия долго вглядывается в отражение. Так долго, что пропускает момент, когда небо начинает светлеть. Она ложится спать досадуя и ворочается, не в силах справиться с дурным настроением и уснуть, а после, когда наступают ранние зимние сумерки и она просыпается, то долго не может найти в себе сил, чтобы подняться с кровати и выпить кофе.

Повернув голову и приоткрыв слипшиеся со сна веки, Юлия смотрит в зеркало. Они всё ещё спят, и в утреннем свете кажется, что Ева стала чуть менее прозрачной, а Юлия ещё немного истончилась. На мгновение кажется, что сквозь неё виден полог кровати, но видение отступает. Что только ни примерещится после пробуждения. Юлия хмыкает, но не вслух, а мысленно, чтобы не утруждать себя лишним усилием. Проходит не один час, прежде чем она спускается на первый этаж.

Она могла бы уехать. Это не так сложно, наверное. После второй вспышки уехали многие — даже из коренных жителей, тех, кто в жизни не отъезжал от Города дальше, чем на несколько вёрст. Ей же, закончившей столичный университет и не до конца растерявшей тамошние знакомства, это и вовсе не составит труда. Добрая Лара соберёт вместо неё вещи, так что цепкая слабость не помеха.

Юлия представляет, как можно всё организовать, видит, как мало требует это усилий и сколь незначительное время займёт. Спешки нет, говорит она себе. Это так же несомненно, как и то, что когда спустя время необходимость поторопиться появится, Юлия всё так же не сделает ни движения для того, чтобы оставить «Невод».

Прикинуть бы, через сколько дней стоит позвать ещё одного рабочего, чтобы спрятать зеркало в тёмный угол. В этот день у Юлии должно оставаться достаточно сил — нужно проследить, чтобы не выпал осколок, прикреплённый к обратной стороне зеркала, — единственный осколок, отлетевший от Собора после обстрела Многогранника.

Не так далёк день, когда в этом доме появятся люди — слишком много людей, по мнению Юлии, — а она будет не в состоянии их прогнать. Нельзя, чтобы они тронули зеркало или потеряли осколок.


	30. Ещё сгодится (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ОЖП (травяная невеста)/Лара Равель.
> 
> «Лара Равель не так проста». По [арту](https://m.imgur.com/uIJ3H11?r), есть влияние заявки «Кинк на болезненную ситуацию: Лара асексуальна, но хочет сделать хорошо любимому человеку, поэтому отвечает на его ласки. Тот ее обязательно любит. Ее покорность он принимает за ответное желание. Хочется подробно прописанного непонимания».
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.
> 
> Написано на Спонтанный зимний фест.

Имени своего она так и не открыла. В Городе её называли «этой, с татуировками», а в степи отказывались произносить её имя, только плевались, когда Лара спрашивала.

Она поставила юрту там, где Горхон впадает в Змеиную реку, и жила там в одиночестве. Пешком до Города оттуда было несколько дней пути, но она не чуралась поездов. Она не признавала никаких запретов и ездила, куда ей было нужно.

Лара давно приметила степнячку с покрытыми татуировками руками и шеей — та несколько раз в год заходила в скобяную лавку, которая когда-то была напротив «Приюта». Но пристальное внимание Лара обратила на неё только после Первой вспышки, когда увидела на её лице странное выражение, заинтересованное и деловитое, лишённое ужаса и обречённости, даже когда она смотрела на плачущих сирот и слушала о перенесённой беде.

Они разговорились, Лара пригласила её выпить чаю. Её, как выяснилось, в Городе никто и никогда не приглашал зайти, будто её и не существовало на свете. Она смотрела на Лару с пытливым любопытством и говорила охотно и увлечённо, будто все эти годы ждала благодарного слушателя. Лара хотела спросить о татуировках, но не решилась — ни в тот день, ни спустя несколько месяцев, когда заметила её из окна и окликнула, смущаясь прохожих, которые повернули головы. 

В следующий визит в Город она постучалась к Ларе сама. Гости, по укладским обычаям, должны преподнести хозяину подарок, но она не принесла ничего. 

На этот раз Лара набралась смелости и деликатно завела разговор о татуировках. Она их не стыдилась и, распахнув одежды, показала колючие побеги, обвивающие всё её тело, предложила прикоснуться к ним и убедиться, что испещрённая татуировками кожа ничем не отличается на ощупь от чистой. Она говорила о них с удовольствием: как их получила и кто их набивал, в чём их значение и как увязываются они с линиями, пронизывающими всё вокруг. 

С тех пор Лара дважды в год, весной и осенью, стала к ней ездить на Змеиную реку.

Никогда Лара Равель не любила своё тело, не заботилась о нём, как иные женщины, не ублажала маслами и не украшала драгоценностями. Только одно хорошее в нём и было: податливость, послушание. Оно всегда делало, о чём просила Лара. Теперь оно безропотно сносило уколы иголок и жжение красок, вводимых под кожу. Словно со стороны Лара наблюдала за тем, как её кожа краснела, опухала и на белом теле распускались алые цветы и зелёные побеги.

Той осенью, когда Лара была у неё в последний раз, твирь цвела, как никогда. Весь август ломило в висках, кружило мысли, наполняло сны невнятной тревогой, и Лара открыла окно поезда, чтобы не пропустить, когда травы останутся позади и наконец можно будет глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Но не только головная боль стала виной случившемуся. Горький запах нёс в себе хмель. 

Вот отчего так вышло.

Она встретила Лару, как всегда, стоя у своей юрты, высокая, с прямой спиной, всё ещё красивая, несмотря на морщины — под степным солнцем кожа стареет быстро. Она была босая, в кожаных штанах и лёгкой безрукавке, а на шее темнели резные бусы, которые подарила ей Лара. Если не считать того, из-за чего они поссорились, бусы стали единственной платой, которую она приняла за свою помощь.

— У тебя должны быть розы, — сказала она, впервые проводя горячими сухими ладонями по телу Лары. Та посмотрела на себя словно со стороны: белая, мягкая, слабая. Розы. Когда-то очень давно Лара мечтала о том, что однажды получит в подарок букет. И вот как в итоге сложилось.

Она всегда была немногословной, за исключением тех часов, когда колола линии. Работая, она тихо, без выражения объясняла, что делает, а иногда пускалась в воспоминания или начинала рассуждать о своём ремесле.

Она родилась на Горхоне и готовилась стать невестой. Её забрал с собой инспектор, прибывший проконтролировать Проект Быков, но до Столицы не довёз: она сбежала на каком-то полустанке, за сотни вёрст от Города. Она жила то в одном степном поселении, то в другом, везде заводила друзей, везде впитывала местную мудрость и нигде не задерживалась. На Горхоне её не простили, когда она, уже после полудня жизни, вернулась. Не простили того, чему она научилась во время своего путешествия.

— Здесь умеют читать линии, но боятся их колоть, — говорила она, работая иголками над телом Лары. — Они хотели, чтобы я тоже боялась. Вот почему я живу одна.

Она говорила о том, что каждое тело подобно миру, о том, как линии, прочерченные на коже, изменяют линии, опутывающие Город. В её словах было мало таинственного. Ларе казалось, её рассуждения так же просты и понятны, как рассуждения ткачихи о ткацком станке. Надо досконально знать свой инструмент, и тогда получится всё. Вот и весь секрет. Наверное, из-за этой кажущейся простоты Лара ей и доверилась.

Каждую весну и каждую осень на теле Лары расцветала ещё одна роза. Каждую весну и каждую осень песчанка не находила дороги в Город, несмотря на то, что после Первой вспышки многие предрекали, что радоваться рано.

Прежде чем начать новый рисунок, она проводила ладонью по старым татуировкам, будто оценивая прежнюю работу, обхватывала мягкие груди, разводила Ларе колени и опускалась между её ног. Лара благодарила своё тело за то, что оно должным образом отвечало на умелые неторопливые ласки. Будто со стороны наблюдала она за тем, как учащается её собственное дыхание, чувствовала, как тяжелеет внизу живота. Старательно, как прилежная школьница, ни на минуту не отвлекаясь, она следила за тем, чтобы не выйти из роли простой наблюдательницы, не разрешала себе осознать, что всё происходящее происходит с ней, что это её плоть аккуратно размыкают, чтобы проникнуть внутрь языком. Пять лет Ларе удавалось отстраняться от собственного тела так, чтобы не зажмуриться от стыда, чтобы не оттолкнуть, не вывернуться из нежеланных объятий, не закрыться от чёрного горячего взгляда, пять лет помнила, что только ей под силу сберечь Город от Второй вспышки.

Этой осенью твирь цвела как никогда, хмель разливался по Городу, и хотя уже несколько часов Лара дышала чистым воздухом, её сознание всё ещё оставалось затуманенным. Лара недостаточно владела собой, и когда её плоть набухла под ловкими касаниями языка, Лара напряглась, подалась прочь от прикосновений и простонала, едва осознавая, что произносит это вслух:

— Нет, я прошу…

Она замерла. Ничего не говоря, она не отрываясь смотрела на Лару блестящими чёрными глазами.

— Прости меня! — воскликнула Лара и руками прикрыла рот, надеясь запихнуть обратно сказанное — будто сразу поняла, сколько той осенью погибнет людей из-за этого «нет». — Это всё твирь, она виновата, я как пьяная от неё. 

Она не отвечала и не двигалась, будто сказанного было недостаточно и она ожидала чего-то ещё.

— Я обещаю, впредь я буду внимательной. Я больше тебя не огорчу, я буду делать всё, как тебе нравится.

Её рука взметнулась к бусам, так резко, будто хотела их сорвать, но она владела собой достаточно, чтобы сдержаться и не порвать нить, а аккуратно, через голову снять их и бросить Ларе под ноги.

— Вон отсюда. Больше не приходи.

Лара умоляла, падала в ноги и говорила, что людей надо спасти, они не виноваты ни в чём, виновата только Лара, не нужно наказывать их за её ошибку. Но она не слушала.

Когда Лара вернулась в Город, у неё снова разболелась голова. Запах твири тяжелел с каждым часом, и Лара не могла уснуть. Мысли о собственном бессилии терзали её, она отчаянно думала, как же теперь помочь Городу, как защитить его от беды, но вместо ответов её переполняла тяжёлая, обречённая безнадёжность.


	31. Хрустальный дуэт (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные персонажи, Каспар Каин, Ноткин.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся выступлением [Хрустального трио](http://www.crystaltrio.com/).
> 
> Написано на Спонтанный зимний фест.

Милостивый государь! 

Простите мне мою дерзость, простите за то, что взяла на себя смелость писать вам, не умея обратиться с должной вежливостью и как полагается с учётом вашего положения и моего. Пишу, как подсказывает мне сердце, прямо и как есть, а вы уж поступайте с этим письмом по своему усмотрению. 

Супруга ваша глубокоуважаемая М. А. говорить со мной не пожелали, так, быть может, хоть вы согласитесь мне внять. О месте своём и расчёте за декабрь просить я не стану, извольте не беспокоиться, но не объясниться не могу, очень уж на сердце неспокойно, когда думаю, что во всём вы вините меня. 

Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но дочь ваша всегда была мне по душе. Учителя, знаю, говорили вам, что она вяла и склонна к праздности, но если бы кто спросил меня, я бы сказал по-другому: она фантазёрка, только не как мальчишки, которые придумают войну и будто взаправду тычут друг к дружку шпагами, а тихая, и когда она замрёт, засмотревшись на какую-нибудь запятую в своём учебнике, это не потому что у неё ум ленивый, а потому что происходит перед её внутренним взором что-то особенное, более важное, чем география. Но кто же меня спросит? Не могла ведь я подойти к вам или же к супруге вашей и выложить, что думаю о вашей дочери, какая она мечтательная, с тонкой душой и чутким сердцем, и что учителя вовсе неправы в своём суждении? Вы бы тут же указали мне моё место, и это место вовсе не рассуждать о её наклонностях. Посудите-ка сами, что же дурного в мечтах, как мне понять было, что о них следовало побеспокоиться? 

Я не знаю, что вам нарассказывали о том дне, поэтому изложу всё как было, ничего не утаю. 

Мы гуляли по центральному бульвару, мы гуляем там каждый четверг, потому что в булочной на углу с Вознесенской по четвергам всегда пекут сладкие ватрушки с корицей, а Д. очень уж их любит. 

На бульваре этом всегда хватает прогуливающихся, это вы получше моего знаете, поэтому не буду распространяться. И уличных актёров хватает, редко когда пройдёшь бульвар из конца в конец и не увидишь ни фокусника, ни гармониста. Никто их не гонит, городовой ходит мимо и вопросов не задаёт, иногда даже остановится послушать да посмотреть. Они, верно, с ним своей монеткой делятся, но это ведь не преступление? Он, верно, не стал бы им попустительствовать, замышляй они недоброе? 

Никогда я не понимала музыку, а те звуки отчего-то заприметила сразу. Ещё издали они показались мне особенными. Литературным слогом я не владею и описать свои впечатления не берусь, только я как услышала, так и взволновалась, чудные они были, ни на один инструмент не похожие, тягучие, а будто с примесью звона, самого тонкого и нежного, какой только можно представить. Но не одной необычностью поразили они меня, было что-то ещё, о чём я не умею сказать, оно будто удочкой зацепило в душе, повисло ниточкой между мной и чем-то, чего я не понимаю. Вроде и не тянет, а всё равно тут она, эта связь. 

Простите за глупости. Ни к чему они вам. 

Д., конечно, я ни на секундочку не упускала из виду, чудеса чудесами, а о своём долге я помню всегда. Она замерла, голову склонила набок, а затем пошла к музыкантам. 

Они только начинали играть, поэтому люди ещё не собрались, вокруг было пусто, мы остановились прямо напротив и Д. всё было видно как нельзя лучше. А посмотреть было на что, инструменты у них были самые чудные, какие я только видела. Вечером, когда я уложила Д. в постель, я заглянула в её музыкальную книжку и таких инструментов не нашла. 

Если бы я не слышала звуков, а только видела эти устройства, в жизни бы не догадалась, для чего они нужны. Музыкантов было двое, перед одним стоял столик, а на нём рядами бокалы, шесть бокалов в шесть рядов, всего, стало быть, тридцать шесть, я аккуратнейшим образом их пересчитала, пока слушала. У второго музыканта было что-то похожее на фисгармонию (самое близкое, что я нашла в книжке), только вместо клавиш на нём лежало как будто веретено с нанизанными стеклянными блюдцами, а сбоку крутилась ручка как у швейной машинки. Я всё поверить не могла, что звуки возникают от соприкосновения рук и стекла. Музыканты обмакивали кончики пальцев в миски с водой и водили, один по краям бокалов, другой по крутящимся блюдцам. Лица у них были серьёзные, музыканты обычно улыбаются публике, кивают детишкам, а эти словно и не видели ничего, кроме своего стекла, так бережно водили по нему руками. И холод им был нипочём, хоть в тот день и подморозило, но руки у них ни капельки не покраснели. 

Я запомнила их отлично и, если того пожелаете, готова их описать наиподробнейше, только дайте знать. Больше их никто на том бульваре не видел и не слышал о них ничего, но они стоят у меня перед глазами, точно я видела их минуту назад. Оба совсем молодые, едва не мальчики, моложе меня, и оба бледные, исхудалые, все в чёрном, будто на похоронах, даже платки на шее траурные. Но ткани дешёвой, это я разглядела как следует. А лица у обоих сложные, утончённые, задумчивые, глаза строгие и печальные. Глядя на них, я вспомнила вашего дорогого племянника Л. М., даром что тот поэт, а не музыкант. У одного в лице читалась порода, второй чертами был попроще, но с выражением тоже одухотворённым. Вы не судите меня, что я о молодых людях так неподобающе распространяюсь, это единственно ради того, чтобы помочь вам составить верное представление о случившемся. Тогда-то я и не поняла, что так хорошо их рассмотрела, я и музыку-то слушала невнимательно, исправно присматривала за Д., а сама отчего-то вспоминала К., маленького своего братика, как мы с ним воображали себя путешественниками и изрисовывали карты, которые таскали у отца. Мы играли в Африку аккурат перед тем, как их обоих забрала холера. Я не очень-то люблю вспоминать К. Что мечтать о прошлом? Только душу травить. А тут отчего-то легко стало и светло, будто я обо всём плохом забыла, а всё хорошее вспомнила. 

Простите великодушно, снова я отвлеклась. Что ещё я могу сказать о музыкантах? Второй, тот, что попроще, оказался хромоножкой. Когда они закончили играть и уложили инструменты на санки, тот, что выглядел благородным, перекинул шлейки через плечи и потащил всё в одиночку, а второй похромал следом. 

Но это потом было. Перед тем, как уходить, они подняли головы и словно впервые заметили, сколько собралось зрителей. Я тоже огляделась. Толпа собралась немаленькая — ещё бы, на такое-то чудо посмотреть! И детишек много, все притихли, глазёнки выпучили и уставились, хоть музыка уже и закончилась. Тут благородный пригласил их поиграть, попробовать, как звук из бокалов изливается. Интересно же, кто ж подумать мог, что из обычного столового прибора извлечь можно такую красоту? 

Вы не подумайте, я не отправила Д. к ним одну, я следовала за ней и придерживала за плечо, чтобы, случись что, её защитить. И пока она водила пальцами по бокалам, пока из-под её руки текли звуки, я её не отпускала. Другие детишки тоже поиграли, не думайте, что я одна такая беспечная ей это позволила. Среди них полно было благородных, а не только уличные, и всем разрешили. Так что ничего не предполагало, что из этого представления может выйти беда. И длилось-то это недолго. Дети поиграли всего ничего, и благородный велел им идти, и музыканты стали собирать свои инструменты. 

«Дай им монетку», — сказал я, но Д. даже на меня не посмотрела, и дальше предлагать я не стала. 

Про ватрушку с корицей Д. так и не вспомнила, а когда я купила ей самую свежую, горячую, как и всегда поступаю, она только тихо сказала: «Спасибо» и не съела даже половину. Вот вы скажете, мне надо было сразу насторожиться, но, положа руку на сердца, сами-то вы заподозрили бы хоть что-нибудь? 

Дальше вы всё знаете лучше меня, и распространяться мне больше незачем. Скажу только, что тем вечером Д. ещё не окончательно ушла в себя. Она попросила почитать ей сказку. Не ту, любимую, про гусей-лебедей, а другую, какую я и не вспомнила сразу, так редко ей хотелось её слушать. Почитай, сказала Д., про дудочку, которая выросла из убитой девочки, и кто бы ни подул в ту дудочку, тому она спела бы о том, кто её сгубил, чтобы весь свет знал, как несправедливо с ней обошлись. Я почитала ей сказку, и она уснула, а я пошла смотреть музыкальную книжку и тоже легла, а наутро вы сами знаете, что было. 

Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но у меня сердце обливается кровью, когда я думаю, как вы повезёте Д. в Вену к доктору. Я ведь привязалась к ней, как не привяжешься, когда целыми днями занимаешься с ней, спать её укладываешь и сказки читаешь? Пока вы ей консилиумы собирали, я всё ходила по центральному бульвару, расспрашивала, помнят ли музыкантов, которые играли на стекле? видели с тех пор? Вам, верно не интересно, что простые люди говорят, но я всё-таки напишу. Их детки тоже молчать стали, не все, но многие, тоже рисуют непонятное, угловатое, кто на бумаги, а у кого её нет, тот углём на полу. Значит, говорят, было в той музыке что-то, или в тех бокалах, к которым они прикасались, или во взгляде тех музыкантов. Недаром один из них хромал, говорят. Всё указывает на то, что они виновны. Но знаете, что я вам скажу? Я помню ту музыку, она снится мне каждую ночь, и каждую ночь мы с моим братом вновь путешествуем в Африку, и воля ваша, милостивый государь, а только ничего плохого в этой музыке было, ничего!..  


  


_Письмо не закончено и не подписано, смято и брошено под стол к другим таким же комкам бумаги._


	32. Главное чудо (Мор (Утопия))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Инквизитор, Грибочек, Ячмень.
> 
> «...Напомню вам, что непонятная эпидемия уже прекратила существование нескольких удивительных городков на севере нашей страны. Истоки и обстоятельства этих трагедий остаются скрытыми. Непонятного много. Этот мор ведет себя так, будто обладает разумом. За ним, несомненно, стоит какая-то неодолимая воля! Иначе как объяснить то, что эту болезнь никто не сумел победить? Как объяснить то, что самые чудесные стороны нашего Бытия вызывают ее особенную ненависть? Выбирая жертву, Песочная Язва следует привередливому закону. И если пытаются спорить с ней — следуя тому же закону, она всегда возвращается снова... Странно, что до сих пор молчат всемогущие Власти...» [изложено по аргументации Г. Орфа].
> 
> Написано на Спонтанный зимний фест.

— Мы хотим поиграть, — раздаётся за спиной.

Амос каменеет. Карта перед глазами расплывается, и на этот раз не от усталости. Он медленно выдыхает, берёт себя в руки и оборачивается. 

— Мы хотим поиграть, — повторяют они. Стоят плечом к плечу и говорят в унисон. Двойняшки, мальчик с аккуратной стрижкой и девочка с голубыми глазами. Амос избегает вглядываться, эти глаза слишком прозрачные и холодные, даже когда она улыбается. 

Герман умел увлечь их разговорами, чем-то занять, и благодаря его стараниям дети откладывали свои игры. У Германа не было своих детей, и он без видимого труда находил подход к двойняшкам. Амоса дома ждёт маленький Хайим, у Амоса пересыхает в горле и сжимается что-то в груди, когда он пытается сказать им хотя бы простые слова приветствия. 

Он откашливается, ведь нужно хоть как-то начать разговор, но они с ним не церемонятся: не дожидаясь приглашения, подходят к его письменному столу и встают по обе стороны от Амоса, девочка слева, мальчик справа. 

Вместе с ними Амос смотрит на карту. Она огромна, на ней виден каждый город его необъятной страны. 

— Вот этот Горхон! — радостно восклицает девочка. Она едва не ложится на стол, чтобы дотянуться до севера, где поселения редки и многие из них перечёркнуты красным. До севера, где под кураторством инквизиции и с одобрения властей ведутся работы над чудесами. 

— Это где подземный город? 

— Нет! Это где стеклянная башня. Помнишь? Та, в которой выросла плесень, красная и пушистая. 

— Точно! Красная, как кровь! — Голос мальчика дрожит от восторга. Амос вздрагивает: Хайим тоже прыгает от радости, когда представляет смерть и разрушение. Он ещё мал и не знает, что стоит за тем, что видится ему приключениями. 

— А подземный город — этот тот, который мы затопили. И зря. — В голосе девочки слышится задумчивость и даже — или показалось? — сожаление, и Амос против воли поворачивается к ней, сердце замирает в недоверии. Может быть, однажды в них проснётся милосердие и они оставят свои игры? — Под водой ничего не разглядеть, не интересно. 

— Где поиграем сейчас? 

Мальчик забирается с ногами на стол: его интересует только север, и ему всё равно, что он сминает чернозёмы на юго-востоке. 

— Может быть, питомник чудо-птиц? Или паровой завод? Или город, в котором живут автоматоны? 

Предлагая, он бросает взгляды на сестру, но та не обращает на него внимания, только покусывает пальцы и хмурит брови. Амос возносит беззвучные молитвы, прося всевышнего, чтобы девочка не слишком пристально всматривалась в его лицо, пока он так молод и не научился должным образом владеть собой. Как рано ушёл Герман, как мало удалось у него перенять!.. В своём интеллекте, в своих аналитических способностях Амос уверен, но как же недостаёт ему инквизиторских умений, позволяющих контролировать любые проявления чувств!.. 

Ему не суметь удержать лицо, поэтому Амос переводит взгляд на город далеко к западу от Горхона, у подножия горного хребта, где в скальном разломе недавно стали добывать живой текучий малахит. Герману нравился этот город — он лично курировал это чудо и отзывался о нём с теплотой. Амос не хочет, чтобы этот город погиб, и его беспокойство, которое он не умеет скрыть, сейчас уместно: под ним можно спрятать беспокойство о... 

Этот город — хороший выбор. Он расположен не слишком близко, но и не на противоположном краю от… Амос останавливает ход своих мыслей и представляет вязкие зелёно-чёрные потоки. 

Девочка бросает на него взгляд искоса, и на лбу у него выступает влага. Она знает, что он заметил её взгляд, он в этом уверен, но он не может решить, что следует делать, и продолжает глядеть на пиктограмму рядом с горами. 

— Мы пойдём сюда. — Девочка решительно тычет пальцем совсем рядом с… Амоса прошибает холодный пот. Она выбрала не питомник, не паровой завод, не автоматонов и не малахит. Здесь прядут особые нити и плетут сети, чтобы улавливать души животных и птиц. Не очень-то перспективное чудо, его создавали без души, для количества. Почти не жалко, что оно обречено. Вот только люди… 

Амос совсем молодой инквизитор, он ещё плохо умеет не принимать близко к сердцу необходимые жертвы. 

Дети берутся за руки, и девочка снова прикасается к выбранному городу. На мгновение они замирают, а затем их втягивает в карту к тихим журчанием, будто засасывает в водоворот. Амоса передёргивает. Он тяжело опускается на стул и падает лицом в руки, закрывая глаза и стараясь восстановить дыхание. Сегодня он не уснёт, до самого рассвета будет делать упражнения на развитие самообладания, чтобы в следующий раз, когда ещё один город будет зачёркнут и дети вернутся выбрать новую игру, он лучше сумел отвлечь их от того города, где... 

Даже в собственной постели Амос не смеет думать о том единственном городе, о том единственном чуде, которое инквизиция обязана сберечь любой ценой. 


	33. Мёртвая порода (Мор (Утопия), Муми-тролли, Тургор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самозванка, Морра, хатифнатты, Блок/Клара.
> 
> «Здесь водились недородки — неживые существа. Они получались оттого, что случайные капли Цвета падали на мёртвую породу» (Тургор).
> 
> Написано на Спонтанный зимний фест.

Армия забралась далеко от степей. Генерал Пепел вёл её на север, пока впереди не показался берег, изломанный и скалистый, и тут наконец остановил войска.

Стояло лето, короткими ночами небо не успевало почернеть. Самозванка привыкла передвигаться в темноте, и здесь ей не нравилось. Казалось, ей не спрятаться, рано или поздно её заметят, а заметив, поймают и уничтожат, поэтому она держалась подальше от стоянок, пряталась за камнями и внимательно бросала взгляды по сторонам, чтобы вовремя увидеть, если кто-то появится. 

Тёплая глина, породившая её, осталась далеко. Под ногами были потрескавшаяся каменистая почва, воздух оседал солью на губах, и когда Самозванка проводила ладонью по короткой колючей траве, они друг друга не узнавали. Она с трудом понимала язык, на котором шептались местные ростки, напитанные силой чужой земли. 

Но их чувства могла понять без труда. 

Самозванка замерла, когда травы оцепенели от ужаса. 

Повеяло холодом. Не вставая, она повернула голову навстречу ледяному потоку. Вдали, меж камней, белел бесформенный ком. Он плыл над самой землёй, будто лист скользил по поверхности воды. Это не имело отношения к солдатам или к местным, это не походило ни на что виденное прежде, и Самозванка не испугалась. Она без страха выпрямилась в полный рост и отправилась следом. 

Белый ком затерялся среди покрытых мхом валунов, но за ним серебрился широкий след, похожий на тот, какой могла бы оставить за собой гигантская улитка. Когда Самозванка ступила на него, то даже сквозь подошвы изношенных башмаков почувствовала холод. Под её шагами хрустнула смёрзшаяся трава. Самозванка спрыгнула с выстывшего следа, боясь ещё больше навредить растениям, и побежала вслед за существом. 

Она нагнала его у подножья самого высокого фьорда. Стоял отлив, обнажился пологий берег, и посреди усеянного водорослями песка сидело одинокое существо с огромными блёклыми глазами без век. Оно перевело на Самозванку взгляд, лишённый какого бы то ни было выражения, и та почувствовала пустоту подобную той, что снедала её саму. 

Вокруг существа лежало несколько маленьких тёмных предметов. Только подойдя совсем близко, Самозванка различила, что это мёртвые зверьки, названий которых она не знала. 

«Это твой ужин?» — едва не убила она тишину нелепым вопросом и тут же поняла: существо так же мало желало им смерти, как и вымороженной траве. 

Существо протянуло руку к небу, а затем отвернулось от Самозванки и задрало голову. У горизонта, где в середине лета даже самой глухой ночью небо оставалось серым, развернулись огромные сверкающие складки, переливаясь красным и зелёным. Казалось, они подчинялись жестам существа, как музыка подчиняется взмахам дирижёрской палочки. 

Оно приподнялось, колыхнуло юбками, неторопливо переступило и, раскачиваясь, повернулось вокруг своей оси, поводя руками и мотая головой. Оно танцевало. Небо раскрылось подобно занавесу, из черноты между складками полярного сияния ударила молния. 

«Развяжите мне руки, — молча танцевало существо, но Самозванка понимала её так, будто это она сама обращалась к верхнему пределу, — я умею творить чудеса». Свободное, окрылённое, верящее в то, что невозможного нет, оно открывало путь к тому, о чём Самозванка никогда не задумывалась. Молнии ударяли в берег, в самую кромку, где можно было бы брести по щиколотку, если бы не сковавший воду лёд, и горькая морская соль кристаллизовалась, собиралась в немых недородков с маленькими глазами, лишённых ушей и ртов. Продолговатые, как пробирки, они тянулись к молниям короткими ручками с бескостными пальцами и пили, сколько могли вместить, дары, которые спускались к ним сверху. Молнии били всё чаще, сверкали в глазах танцующего существа, отражались от ледяных корок. Грома не было. Завороженная Самозванка готова была вечность смотреть на это чудо, но судьба распорядилась иначе. 

Она ахнула, а затем схватилась за грудь и осела на песок. 

Засмотревшись на молнии, она позабыла, что каждый вечер Клара брала нож и процарапывала на груди защитный знак. К следующему вечеру он закрывался, и приходилось его подновлять. Самозванка чувствовала, как лезвие взрезает тело её сестры, и её собственная плоть тоже расходилась, кровоточа, как бы далеко они ни находились друг от друга. Порезы болели, сначала сильнее, к следующему вечеру слабее. Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем обжигающим жжением, которое она испытывала, если слишком сильно приближалась к Кларе. Та, как умела, хранила себя, своего генерала и его армию от Самозванки и не пропускала ни дня. 

Самозванка зажмурилась, чтобы справиться с болью. Она знала, сколько продлится этот ритуал. Ей всего-то нужно было перетерпеть каждую из минут. Порезы не могли причинить ей вреда. Сколько бы крови она ни потеряла, это бы её не убило. 

Самозванка не знала, что такое её сестра. Может быть, она столь подобна человеку, что слабеет с каждым обновлением знака. Может быть, однажды её слабое тело, ставшее человеческим, не выдержит ежедневного истекания крови. 

В чём Самозванка не сомневалась, так это в том, что в полной мере разделяет с сестрой каждое мгновение боли. 

Оставались ещё долгие минуты, но вдруг грудь Самозванки онемела, и жгучее чувство боли стало притупляться, отступать, как удаляющийся за горизонт корабль. 

Самозванка открыла глаза. Прямо перед ней мерцали бледные глаза существа. Оно положило обе ладони — с длинными когтистыми пальцами — на грудь Самозванки, и от них исходил такой пронизывающий холод, что в нём застывала любая боль. 

Не в силах моргнуть, не веря помощи, Самозванка протянула руку и прикоснулась к шкуре существа. Она переливалась в свете полярного сияния. Издалека существо казалось белым, но перебирая длинные волосинки, Самозванка поняла, что они прозрачны, как хрусталь, и в каждой играли тысячи искр. 

— Как красиво, — прошептала Самозванка. 

Существо отняло от неё руки и несмело сложило их на животе, будто боялось прикоснуться просто так. Самозванка засмеялась, не чувствуя, как по её щекам текли слёзы. Она вспомнила о дорогом Альбиносе, которого пришлось оставить, чтобы последовать за сестрой в её походе с генералом Пеплом. 

Немели щёки, и Самозванка не почувствовала, как существо смахнуло с её лица слёзы, которые мгновенно застыли каплями и со звоном упали на смёрзшийся песок. Прикосновение к ним, казалось, что-то изменило в мыслях существа. Оно больше не смотрело на Самозванку, но и к затухающему полярному сиянию не вернулось. Оно повернуло голову к югу, туда, где стояла лагерем армия. 

— Я не знаю, что будет, если ты прикоснёшься к ней, — проговорила Самозванка холодными губами. — Я больше не знаю, она всё ещё одна из нас? 

Существо заскользило к югу. 

Теперь оно двигалось быстрее, так, что Самозванка не поспевала, хотя бежала со всех ног. Но морозный след не давал ей сбиться с пути. 

На границе лагеря никто её не окликнул. Охраняющие загранпост лежали бесформенными кулями. Самозванка печально склонила голову, но двинулась дальше. 

Лагерь выглядел мирным. Все, кроме часовых, спали в своих палатках, и Самозванка не видела их тел. Изморозь блестела на брезенте, даря им красоту, какой никто не мог от них ожидать. Охранительный знак потерял свою силу, прежде Самозванка не могла так приблизиться к Кларе, но сейчас не чувствовала ничего. Знак питается тем, кто его наносит. Значит, Клары больше нет? 

Самозванка откинула полог и вошла туда, где ждало её существо. Клара ещё шевелилась. Генерал сидел за своим столом, прямой, как при жизни. Они вели ночной разговор, когда в лагерь вошло существо: на столе стояло две чашки с застывшим чаем. 

Клара сидела на соседнем стуле. Самозванка двигалась свободно, хоть и чувствовала дикий холод; генерал, как и вся армия до последнего солдата, погиб мгновенно; но Клара замерла между двумя мирами и трясущимися, сведёнными от непереносимого холода руками тянулась к своему генералу. 

— Я к тебе пришла. Пойдём со мной, — позвала её Самозванка, но Клара к ней не обернулась. Однако что-то с ней произошло в этот момент, и Самозванка почувствовала на мгновение отголосок жара, который не пускал её в армию, когда знак находил достаточно подпитки. 

— Мы всегда будем вместе, — попробовала она ещё раз и сама едва не заплакала от того, как жалко прозвучал её голос. — Пойдём со мной, тебе больше не будет так плохо. Смотри, я свободна двигаться так, как захочу. И ты сможешь так же. Только пойдём со мной. 

Кларе удалось наконец сдвинуться с места. Последним рывком она прильнула к генералу, обвила за шею и приникла к ледяным губам. Его лицо оставалось спокойным, с доброжелательной полуулыбкой, с какой он, вероятно, слушал речи Клары. Она целовала его, будто хотела отогреть своими поцелуями. 

Самозванка не сводила с неё глаз. Её не обижала страсть, которую её сестра растрачивала на другого, она ловила малейшие изменения, которые происходили с ними. Знак на груди постепенно наливался жаром, и в тот момент, когда он стал нестерпимым, всё закончилось. Он больше не болел. Клара застыла, навсегда прижавшись к своему генералу, её лицо покрывала блестящая корка слёз, а он оставался всё таким же благообразным, уверенным в себе и безмятежным. 

Самозванка не плакала. Она ушла не оборачиваясь, не обращая внимания ни на мёртвых солдат, ни на скользящее по её пятам существо. Она шла к морю, и дойдя до самого большого валуна, забралась на его вершину. Она расстегнула кофточку и посмотрела на свою грудь. На ней остались шрамы, следы знака, который больше никогда не будут кровоточить. Она провела по ним и не почувствовала боли. На кончиках пальцев остались следы глины. Существо село рядом с ней, и Самозванка была уверена, что если прикоснётся языком к её шкуре, то почувствует вкус соли. 

Слепленное из костей и морской соли, оно было ей куда больше сестрой, чем та, которая решила стать человеком несмотря на то, что это принесло ей смерть. 

По морю скользили крошечные лодки, в которых торчали бледные существа, рождённые молниями из верхнего предела, такие же порождения соли и костей, только меньше и слабее. Существо смотрело на них, а затем заскользило вниз, к берегу, задев Самозванку холодными юбками. 

Вода покрылась льдом, стоило существо подойти к берегу. Не останавливаясь, даже не замедлив хода, существо продолжило скользить уже по льду, и по мере того, как оно углублялось в море, вслед за ней бежала и корка льда. 

Стало не так холодно. Самозванка спрыгнула с валуна и побежала вслед удаляющемуся существу. Она успела запрыгнуть на льдину до того, как она откололась от берега и чинно поплыла к горизонту. Вокруг так же неторопливо и в ту же сторону плыли лодочки с безротыми недородками. Самозванка запустила пальцы в длинную гладкую шерсть существа и принялась перебирать тяжёлые пряди. Озябшие пальцы сперва двигались ловко и послушно, но когда берег потерялся из вида, Самозванка заметила, что не чувствует своих рук и с трудом может управлять их движениями, а её саму бьёт крупная дрожь. 

Льдина, на которой они плыли, к этому времени уменьшилась, будто её края подтаяли.


	34. Сердце на двоих (Тургор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, кем был Тиран при жизни.
> 
> Бета: bocca_chiusa.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.

Джо ненавидел своего брата и завидовал ему.

Сколько раз Джо наблюдал, как родные братья собачатся у всех на виду, припоминают давние обиды, обвиняют друг друга во всех смертных грехах. Сколько раз слышал о предательстве, о преступлениях, совершённых из корысти или желания унизить. Лавочник через два дома от них топором отрубил два пальца своему брату за то, что тот не так посмотрел на его жену. Позапрошлой весной на центральной площади повесили писаря, который заживо сжёг брата с женой и тремя малолетними детьми. Джо и Джим, конечно, не могли присутствовать на казни, но Джо прислушивался ко всем сплетням и в конце концов узнал, ради чего писарь пошёл на убийство. Ради наследства, как оказалось, — в этот раз поводом стали деньги.

Джо завидовал висельнику. Он тоже хотел бы сжечь Джима. Или утопить, расчленить, скормить бродячим псам. Не ради наследства: братья были нищими как церковные крысы. Не из-за женщины: смешно представить, что даже распоследняя гниющая заживо шалава, вусмерть пьяная, согласилась бы прикоснуться к ним.

Нет. Только лишь для того, чтобы освободиться от его воли.

Обычно братья не могут поделить наследство, внимание отца, любовь матери.

А Джо с Джимом не могли поделить тело.

Джо всегда был вторым, потому что он был левым. Правая голова, правая нога, правая половина туловища — и правая рука, конечно же, вот чему Джо завидовал больше всего, — принадлежали Джиму.

— Умолкни, — говорил Джим, когда Джо не хотел делать то, что хотел делать Джим.

— Ты просто смешон, — говорил Джим, когда Джо не хотел есть то, что хотел есть Джим.

— А теперь подай мне плащ с капюшоном, — говорил Джим перед тем, как отправиться наружу.

Они выходили только по ночам, только надев просторный чёрный плащ с капюшоном — пришитым к воротнику таким образом, чтобы проём располагался не посередине, а над правым плечом. Они тщательно завязывали капюшон под подбородком Джима, затягивали так, что Джо оказывался словно в мешке, зато Джим видел всё и дышал свободно.

Горбун, так называли их. Джо, слепой под капюшоном, двигал своей рукой и своей ногой неловко, они часто спотыкались, иногда падали и над ними смеялись. Кто-то жалел и кидал монеты в их шляпу. Другие нищие чуяли: с этим горбуном что-то неладно, и сторонились. Джо и Джим были высокими, плечистыми, внушительными, и лезть к ним остерегались, только освистывали издалека да натравливали изредка дворовую шавку.

— Если ты издашь хотя бы звук, я убью тебя, — говорил Джим и показывал нож, притороченный к правому боку таким образом, чтобы левой рукой невозможно было вытащить его незаметно.

Джо размышлял иногда, почему так важно то, что Джим — правый. Они ведь даже не умели писать. Он спросил однажды об этом — спустя неделю после смерти матери и отца от холеры, когда в их дом пришли родственники и пришлось уносить ноги. Прежде они никогда не видели Джо и Джима. Их не видел никто, за исключением родителей.

— Я был бы главным, даже если был бы левым, — оскалился Джим. В тот период он ещё снисходил до ответов.

Они оказались живучими и не подцепили заразу. Джим успел прихватить отцов плащ, а Джо — сунуть в карман несколько медяков с комода. Они тут же закутались в плащ и забились в какую-то подворотню, и только когда наступила ночь, отважились вылезти наружу. Они голодали, спорили до хрипоты, били друг друга, спали на мостовой вместе с собаками, а когда желудок (у них был один желудок на двоих, они знали это, потому что когда-то в детстве Джим проглотил пуговицу, а выблевал её Джо) особенно сильно сводило от голода, они душили одну из собак и зажаривали её.

Жуя волокнистое мясо, Джо задумывался о том, что они с братом не должны были жить. Отцу следовало утопить их сразу после рождения, как котят. Бог наказал его смертью за чрезмерную мягкость.

Джо не знал, где и когда Джим разжился ножом. Помнил только, что когда впервые возразил по-серьёзному, то немедленно получил укол под рёбра. С левой стороны, там, где чувствовал прикосновения. Он представлял, как однажды тоже раздобудет нож. О, Джо не стал бы грозить. Он выждал бы, когда Джим заснёт, и полоснул его по горлу. А когда бы тот истёк кровью, откромсал ему голову и остался наконец один.

Его желание сбылось, хоть и не так, как ему представлялось. Он не видел, кто нанёс удар. Знал только, что это был один из нищих — они окружили Джо и Джима однажды под утро на ярмарочной неделе, когда люди подавали охотно и оборванцы сумели напиться. Они оттеснили братьев в переулок и перекрыли путь назад. Перебранка накалялась, нищие начали толкаться. Джо хотел спать, ему было душно, пахло едким потом и чесночным дыханием Джима. Хотелось поскорее оказаться в их подвале под лавкой старика-булочника. Скинуть капюшон и глотнуть воздуха.

Джо сначала не понял, что произошло. Кто-то с силой ударил Джима. Они пошатнулись, правая нога подогнулась. Джо ещё пару мгновений удерживал равновесие, размахивая рукой, но всё же они рухнули — медленно, на правый бок. Эти недоумки оглушили Джима, несомненно. Теперь придётся ждать, пока он придёт в себя. Джо затих. Повисло молчание, затем зашуршала одежда. Вокруг пошептали и разошлись.

Пахло железом. Капюшон намок. Джим не приходил в себя.

Джо приподнял капюшон и посмотрел на брата. У того из глаза торчала рукоять ножа. Его собственного ножа.

Сбылось то, о чём Джо так мечтал. Но сейчас его охватила апатия. Правая половина тела тянула его вниз, не отпускала. Он дёргался, пытался подняться, но сумел лишь проползти несколько шагов и затаиться за грудой мусора. И после смерти брат стоял между ним и свободой.

Джо потерял счёт времени. Орали кошки, процокал по мостовой ослик молочника. Занималось утро. Жарко, по-июльски, начало светить солнце. Но в переулок его лучи не проникали. Наверное, поэтому Джо было холодно. Так холодно, что он дрожал, и выступал холодный пот, и ломило мышцы в его половине тела. Темнело перед глазами, но Джо всё разлеплял веки, хоть мгновение спустя они снова смыкались. Ветер шевельнул капюшоном, уронил на лицо, и Джо поднял было руку, чтобы откинуть его, но не смог: она лишь немного приподнялась и тут же упала. Ну и что же. Зассанный переулок не стоил того, чтобы на него смотреть. Темнота, затопившая всё вокруг, заливавшаяся в уши, охватившая тело — гораздо приятнее.

— Наконец-то, — донёсся безжизненный металлический голос откуда-то сверху. — Мы ждали тебя.

Джо почувствовал, что его куда-то тащат.

— Недостающая деталь.

Он разлепил глаза. Их больше не скрывал капюшон.

— Куда ты нас тащишь, чучело? — раздалось справа.

У Джо перехватило горло. Он не сумел сказать Джиму, как ненавидел его. Как мечтал, что избавится от него навсегда. Как лучше бы сам умер, чем согласился снова терпеть его присутствие.

— Мы разъединим вас. Твоя мечта сбудется, — засмеялся тот же металлический голос.

Джо сглотнул. Его тащили лицом вниз по гладкой каменной плите. Вскоре они остановились, и Джо уткнулся носом в бурый развод, словно въевшийся в камень.

— Четвёртые. Начинаем.

Их перевернули на спину. Джо заорал: нам ними склонился голый двухголовый бородач. За его спиной стояли, опираясь на две клюки, каждый скособоченный на свою сторону, два близнеца, торчавших из одного таза. За спиной раздались шаги, и Джо не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы догадаться, что он там увидит.

— Это что, цирк уродцев? — выкрикнул Джим. Из его правого глаза до сих пор торчал нож.

Когда к их телу прикоснулось изогнутое, чёрное, увитое письменами лезвие, он понял, что их плащ, вместе со всей остальной одеждой, исчез.

Кинжал рассёк грудь точно посередине, так, что и Джо, и Джим заорали от боли. Раскалённое лезвие резало мягко, будто на его пути было полуразложившееся мясо, а не кость. Буквы на лезвии начали светиться, с каждым мигом всё ярче, и металл становился всё горячее. Джо бился, отпихивал бородача ногой, но тот уже исчез куда-то, и кинжал висел в воздухе без поддержки. Джо и Джим схватились за рукоять обеими руками, но не могли сдвинуть его ни на волос. Только ладони обожгло.

Справа и слева тоже заорали, но Джо было плевать. Лезвие замерло, а с боков потянулись откуда-то плети — длинные и как будто живые. Липкие, холодные, они неожиданно крепко ухватили разъединённые рёбра и с треском раскрыли грудь, словно шкатулку с заевшей крышкой. Джо смотрел, как лезвие нырнуло между распахнутыми рёбрами, сделало несколько надрезов, и вот из груди выпрыгнуло с влажным чавканьем сердце. Оно пульсировало прямо над их лицами, с каждым тактом выдавливая из себя кровь, сперва струйками, а затем скудными каплями.

Когда же это кончится, думал Джо. Без сердца невозможно жить.

Несколькими плавными, будто бы ленивыми движениями лезвие отсекло им обе руки, а затем обвело лица: линию волос, вдоль ушей, под челюстью — словно по контуру маски. Затем подцепило кончиком и подкинуло в воздух, точно блины, — сперва лицо Джима, а затем лицо Джо.

Раздался новый звук. Он перекрыл вопли. Джо увидел — каким-то непостижимым образом он всё ещё мог видеть, — как прямо на них катилось огромное колесо. Медленно, неотвратимо. Камень под ним скрипел, дрожал, хрустел. Оно подкатилось к растерзанным бородачам — которые больше не были бородачами, с их лиц срезали бороды точно так же, как сами лица срезали с черепа, — и вобрало их части в себя. Встали в пазы руки, налипли на обод лица и принялись кривиться в неостановимо сменяющих друг друга гримасах. Колесо прошло по сердцу, лежащему на земле, но не раздавило его: оно с причмокиванием встало в промежуток меж двумя обручами и осталось между ними.

Затем колесо поглотило близнецов, растущих из одного таза. А после подкатилось к Джо и Джиму.

Джо смотрел, как их руки присоединились к конструкции и немедленно принялись жестикулировать.

Смотрел, как искажённое ужасом лицо Джима исчезло по другую сторону колеса.

Затем его собственное лицо всплыло в воздухе, его развернуло обратной стороной к колесу и швырнуло на него.

А на то, как заняло предназначенное место сердце, смотрел уже не Джо и не Джим, а некто новый.


End file.
